Operation: DENIAL
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Abby is in denial of her feelings for a guy. But, when the girlfriend finds out, its an all out cat fight to win the token boy’s
1. Chapter 1

And Vena and I are back, with a 1/5 fic for y'all. This isn't exaclty a sequel to the 2/86 one, but is a branch off from it. So, like before, we take turns in POV writing. I will be Abby, and Vena is Nigel. So give credit to her too!

so enjoy, and please review!

Operation: D.E.N.I.A.L

Denying

Emotions

Never

Is

Actually

Loathsome

Chapter One

Abby's POV

I always went through life going against what my mother and my sister always told me to do or be. 'Take up Squash' my mother would tell me. So I took up tennis. 'You need to take up drama' Cree would add. So I took up dancing and joined the choir. 'You need to stylize yourself more often, be more girly' they both say continually. So I dress like one of the boys continually, and never take my hair out of the braid in front of anyone. One thing they never told me was to never always follow my heart, because the heart plays tricks on you. You see, I'm not much for romance and stuff, but there's one guy that I've fallen for…

And he's already taken.

So I deny my feelings completely, and I've shut my heart away from loving anyone. Because I know I'll get hurt. Kuki can tell I'm hurting inside, but as long as _he_ doesn't find out, it'll be fine.

So, here we were, walking to school on a clear Monday morning. To my left, Fanny and Hoagie are holding hands, and poking each other. I never thought it was possible, but Hoagie could tame the wild tiger in the girl. One my right, was Nigel and Lizzie. Well, Lizzie was hanging off Nigel, and batting her eyelashes. I never really liked the girl to begin with, but I put up with her for the sake of Nigel. Just behind us were Rachel and Patton. And in front, Kuki was yet again teasing Wally, causing him to chase her around like usual. I shove my blue nailed hands in my jeans pockets, and tilted my head downward slightly. I didn't want to show it, but I was a little annoyed that everyone had partners and yet again I was left out. Wally and Kuki aren't together…yet. Not that I minded my loner status; I just sometimes would like that someone sometimes. Especially since the Valentine's dance is coming up.

I shudder at the thought; Valentine's Day isn't exactly my favourite day of the year. I shudder again as we reach the school gates, as it's vandalized with big paper hearts and pinkish streamers.

"Oh my god." Fanny rolled her eyes and did exactly what I was contemplating doing; she ripped them down and chucked them away.

"Hey!" A voice called. I turned to see a random kid on the events board shaking his fist and picking the crud up. "Don't vandalize the decorations Fullbright!"

"Man, that was vandalized the second you put that shit up." I retorted, sending him a grin and walking in with everyone else. I could tell he was angry, and I could here him cussing at me. Not that it mattered, never liked that guy anyway.

As Rachel and Patton decided to start their morning game of tonsil hockey on her locker, we went to our own and did what normal students do; get books out, put stuff in, and check that we're ready for class. I check my timetable, and see I've got English first up. I look up and scout around for Virginia. She's in the same class, so we usually meet up before heading off. Kuki and Wally had already disappeared, and Hoagie was trying to pry Lizzie off his best friend so the two guys could head off to Science.

"Hey Abs, sorry I'm late." I turn to see Virginia standing behind me, puffing slightly.

"That's ok, Abby wasn't waiting long." I might explain before going on, during public events, like school or social outings, we use real names. You never know who could use our Numbuhs against us. Plus, the adults; like my sister Cree, believe we're normal teenagers now, and aren't working undercover. So if they were to find out, there'd be hell to pay. "Let's go then. See ya guys later."

We both headed down a hall to class, and I swear I could feel someone watching me as I walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nigel's POV

"Okay Lizzie, I need to go now." I whispered to my girlfriend. If she squeezed my arm any harder, I swear it'd burst off. I love her yes, but sometimes she can just annoy me to no end.

"Okay then Nigey! See you at later." She winked at me. She kissed me on the cheek ad proceeded down the hall. I turned to Hoagie who was giving me a real sarcastic face.

"What?" I inquired.

"So how long you going last this time? Will you be able to make it a week?" He smirked.

"Oh ha, ha."

Further down the hall, Abby was walking with Virginia. I just watched their inaudible conversation subconsciously. "Dude?" A hand was waving in front of my face and I came back down to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude you dozed off for a sec there." Hoagie said.

"Oh right…" I mumbled. "Well we better make our way to Science."

As we proceeded down the hallway to our class we heard a happy and quirky voice that could only belong to none other but Kuki Sanban.

"Heya guys!"

We turned around to see Kuki running straight towards us, a handing waving in the air in front of her. "You guys weren't going to science without me were ya?" She asked just as soon as she caught up to us.

"Oh sorry. We thought you were too busy flirting with Wally." Hoagie winked as he smirked. Kuki just pulled a face at him in a way of a sarcastic laugh.

"Well I recommend we better get to class." I said. "Or Mr. Goggleston will be very displeased that we're late… again."

"Haha right." Nodded Kuki.

As we eventually got to class, we learned that Mr. Goggleston was indeed not here. "Oh phew!" Hoagie sighed relief as he wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "We're not late."

"Actually." A girl called out from her seat. "You are. Mr. Goggleston already did the roll and he's just in the next room to get something."

"Ah crap."

"Mr. Gilligan, Miss Sanban and Mr. Uno. How nice of you to join us at least sometime today."

We turned to see the stern and strict face of Mr. Goggleston. He was chubby and he was slightly bald with brown beard with little white hairs, and a set of glasses sitting upon his nose. When he was angry he was angry, so of course Kuki turned on her charm. "Oh we're really sorry Mr. Goggleston. We had trouble opening our lockers and we had many distractions." She said in the sickliest sweet voice. "It won't happen again. If you could just turn the other cheek…?"

"I have been turning the other cheek for quite some time now miss Sanban." His voice was gruff. He wagged a finger to Hoagie "And I'd be watching that language Mr. Gilligan."

"Sorry sir." He tried to grin innocently.

"Just go take a seat."

We didn't wait a moment too soon and scurried to our seats. We opened our books and placed our pencil cases on the desk. "Okay." Mr. Goggleston addressed the class. "Valentines Day is coming up and in the spirit of it; we're going to do a study on the human heart."

"Joy." A random guy called from his seat.

"You see me after class Ace."

"Whatever." He whispered. He turned to Kuki and winked at her. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Yeah they have some history together but I'm not going to get into it at the moment.

I just rested my chin on my arms and stared straight ahead as Mr. Goggleston monologue about how the blood pumps through the heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abby's POV

The first class of the day is always a drag, but this was really, really bad today. I was sitting in the back row, leaning back on my chair. Virginia was sitting beside me, her face cupped in her hands. Our teacher, Mrs. Willstem, was standing behind her desk, her large touché thrust out as she wrote on the blackboard. Her beehive hair swayed as her crooked nose moved with her writing. She turned around, and addressed us after fifteen minutes of notes.

"Right class." Her shrill aging voice echoed through our heads. "This morning we will be studying Haiku. And since Valentine's Day is only days away, we'll be doing love Haiku. So, if you read the board, you can start. You have fifteen minutes to come up with something, and then we'll share ideas."

Many groans answered her, but we got to work anyway. I read the board over and over, wishing that it would somehow erase itself. But it was still there.

"Miss Lincoln, I don't see much pen on paper action."

I mumbled slightly, and opened my notebook. What in crud's name was I gonna write? Then, a felt a sly grin crawl upon my face, and away I went. I watched as it took thirty seconds for the inked words to flow onto the paper, and a few reads over and I was satisfied. I dropped my pen, and placed my hands behind my head in success.

"Alright class, since Miss Lincoln was very eager to finish, she'll be sharing first." Her wrinkled lips straightened out when she smiled.

"Are you sure you're pickin' the right person to read first?" I replied casually.

"Of course I'm sure. You are after all, a Grade A student."

There was no way to get out of this, but I guess mine was appropriate…in a weird and cruel way.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat in a sarcastic way, leant back on my chair and placed my feet upon the desk to read. I excavated my glasses from my bag, and began to read while counting the stupid syllables on my fingers.

"Love is so cruddy,

It leaves your heart in darkness,

And crushes your soul."

Ok, so maybe I didn't need to be a smart ass about it. But I was put on the spot, ya know? Mrs. Willstem was certainly not impressed as the class snickered. Virginia clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughing. Man, if Kuki was in here right now, she would've been strangling me by now.

"Well, isn't someone a little downer today?" She said. "Miss Lincoln, I wish to see you after class. And if you can't contain yourself Miss Sims, you'll be staying behind as well."

Virginia waved a hand to signal she was good, and Mrs. Willstem moved to her next victim. Boy, if this got to my parents, I was gonna get it. But hey, it was worth seeing the class at least attempt a smile today. I tilted my cap, and listened to the sounds of the classes' downed voices, and thought for a bit. I closed my senses to the real world, and opened the senses to my thoughts. Actually, I opened a dream I'd been having for some time.

_I was sitting on the roof of my house, watching the stars with my mama. She was smiling at me, and wrapping her arms around me in a protective way. I merely smiled and held her back, indicating I was grateful of her kindness. She caught my attention, and pointed to the Tree house, where _he _was standing. I couldn't make out his features very well due to the dimness of the night, but I knew it was him by instinct. And then, I saw the one I could never replace. The girl that he had chosen over me. And then, something happened that didn't usually. I heard a faint ringing in the distance, getting louder and louder…_

I snapped back, and realized it was the end of class. I put my things away slower than everyone else, and dragged myself toward the old hag who placed her large heiny in her seat. Once the last student was out of earshot, she began her boring lecture.

"Miss Lincoln, I understand that you don't appreciate Valentine's Day as much as other students…"

"Try Abby doesn't appreciate it at all." I muttered.

The old woman merely blinked and continued. "As I was saying, I don't think you should be wrecking this occasion for others because you feel it's beneath you."

Wait, did she just say that?

"I think you should write some 'positive' Haiku for homework. I expect at least five, and to be handed in by next week. I'm only giving you more time than I would with others because you're a grade A student, and you won't fail me. You may go now."

"Whateva." I muttered under my breath before leaving.

About fifteen minutes of leaving, getting changed into my dance clothes and locking my stuff away in the girl's locker room, I entered the dance studio and found the other girls stretching.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked, as she did the splits on the floor and leant down to place her forehead on her knee.

"Got busted fo writing a good Haiku." I winked at Virginia, who chuckled as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Let me guess, you expressed yourself with your 'love' for Valentine's Day?" Fanny said while twisting her torso. "These idiots are actin' like the day only comes like every ten years. There's always next year, yeesh."

"Abby knows whatcha mean." I finished, lifting my leg high to press against my ear for a few seconds. "But surely every subject isn't revolved around it, is it?"

"Yep. In SOSE we learnt about the history of courtship, bleagh!" Fanny made a disgusted face, and imitated gagging.

"Aww man." I rolled my eyes and noticed the teacher standing in the doorway and speaking to someone outside. She bustled over after a few seconds, her pouty lips in a wide grin. Her caramel ponytail swayed to and fro as her highly toned legs bought her powerfully towards us.

"Right class!" She chimed happily in her musical voice. "Since everybody is getting into Valentine's Day, we're going to practice dances for the ball this weekend!"

I imitated fainting, making a lot of the girls giggle. Lizzie and Kuki however, both looked with narrow eyes.

"Nice to see your enthusiastic Miss Lincoln." She said in a displeased tone, which went straight back to her chirpy self after I got back up. "So, because you need partners for the dances, the boys of your year will be practicing with us! Isn't this exciting?"

"About as exciting as Rachel's pet hamster." Fanny retorted. Rachel and Virginia both snorted.

"Right, and the enthusiasm increases." Our teacher, Miss Kantanino said in a bummed tone. "Why don't we just get the boys in here and start, shall we?"

She rushed over to the door, and beckoned for the boys to come in. They were as bummed as we were, especially Wally. Nigel looked up at me for a fleeting moment, and smiled. I couldn't help it…

I smiled right back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nigel's POV

As we walked through the door and past Miss Kantanino into the dance studio, I noticed Abby in the crowd of girls and smiled at her. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help it. And she smiled back. "Ahem." Miss Kantanino coughed. "Boy's find a partner."

Kuki was beckoning for Wally to come over and dance with her. Hoagie was nudging him with his elbow as he walked hesitantly to Kuki. Hoagie partnered up with of course Fanny and Patton with Rachael. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an incredibly nervous Bartie taking Virginia's hand. But before I knew what I was doing I was walking right over to Abby, like my legs decided to have a mind of their own. Before I got a little too close to Abby, Lizzie jumped in front of me and took my hand. "Ready Nigey?" She giggled. To tell you the truth I really hated that name, but I never told Lizzie just in case it would hurt her. I looked behind Lizzie and Abby partnered up with Ace, but she didn't look too pleased. I looked back at Lizzie and she winked at me. I tried to manage a smile.

"Okay class." Our teacher addressed us. "First we'll try the waltz. It's quite easy."

She turned on some music and held out her arms like she was dancing with a partner made of air. "And one-two-three and one-two-three…"

She continued over and over again, showing us with our feet what we were supposed to do. I looked over to Wally, who was looking quite nervous of either the steps or the fact that he's dancing with Kuki. He looked over at me and mouthed the words "Help me!"

"Help me!" I mouth back.

"Okay." Miss Kantanino breathed as she clapped her hands together. "Your turn."

She turned around and pressed 'play' on the stereo. Waltz music played from the speakers and I grabbed Lizzie's hand and put my arm around her waist, as she put her hand on my shoulder. "No, no like this!" I overheard Kuki instructing Wally on where to put his hands.

"Oh right…" He mumbled, blushing like crazy. I rolled my eyes. Hoagie and I keep telling him to confess his feelings towards her, but he keeps denying it.

Everyone's feet started to move, but not the graceful way of the waltz but more like the stumbling way of a shuffle. "Nigel, if you don't know how to dance just let me lead." Lizzie said to me.  
"I thought you were leading." I said back to her.  
"Okay well sorry." Lizzie said sarcastically. We were waltzing towards Kuki and Wally, but they didn't seem like they were enjoying themselves.  
"Ow. Wally, that's not how-ow!" Kuki whispered, giving her feet a little shake everytime Wally stepped on them.  
"Okay sorry." He whispered back.  
"Having fun?" I whispered to them.  
"Maybe, if Wally would stop stepping on my feet!" Kuki growled.  
"And I told ya, dancin' aint my thing okay?" Wally growled back.   
"Well you danced with me at the party back when we were ten!"  
"You remember that far back?"  
I could see Lizzie didn't enjoy listening to a potential couple argue, so we moved towards the centre of the studio, where Abby and Ace were dancing. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and held her hand and I did not like it one bit. Even though Ace was grinning mischievously at Kuki and Wally and Abby seemed interested in her feet, my blood boiled at how close they were.  
Miss Kantanino stopped the music and everyone stopped just as suddenly. We all turned to look at her. "Umm… that was good." She tried to say with a straight face, but she looked horrified, possibly at our terrible dancing. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Oh my god!" Fanny laughed. It was lunchtime and like we always do at lunch, we all sat around a table in the cafeteria. Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, Virginia, Bartie, Rachael, Patton, Lizzie and I. "Dance lesson is the most stupid lesson in the history of stupid!"   
Hoagie nodded in agreement. "Well from what I saw at least Hoagie didn't step on your feet." Kuki said while poking her salad with a fork. "Wally kept stepping on my feet. I'm surprised I can still walk."   
Wally shot her look but didn't say anything. "Yeah, well you shoulda seen Bartie." Virginia giggled. "He was as stiff as a post."   
"Yeah well," Bartie nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I never danced before."  
"You think the school's taking this whole Valentines Day thing a little too far?" Abby asked and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"You should've heard the haiku Abby wrote in English." Virginia burst out laughing.  
Lizzie tried to put some of her home-made casserole in my mouth but I kept leaning my head back gesturing I didn't want anymore. "Fine your loss." She muttered as she put it in her mouth.  
I zoned out for a while, as conversations started around me. I didn't listen much to them and listened more to the conversation occurring in my head. It has been going on for quite some time but I could never figure out what it meant.  
_"Leave her. You know you don't love her." __  
__"Yes I do." __  
__"No you don't. Your heart belongs to someone else." __  
__"Who?" __  
__"You know who…"_  
"Nigel?"   
I woke up at the sound of my name. I looked around the table and everyone seemed to be staring at me. "I guess I zoned out for a while there. Ahahaha." I laughed nervously.  
"Nigel, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kuki apprehensively. "You've been quiet all day."  
"I'm fine."  
"Sure?"   
I nodded. "Okay…" Kuki hesitantly agreed and she returned to poking her salad with her fork. I looked up at Abby and smiled at her again, and she timidly smiled at me back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby's POV

Finally, the cruddy day had ended, and the five of us in Sector V-T made our way to our tree house. We had to wait a few minutes, as Hoagie couldn't stop bidding Fanny goodbye with multiple kisses, and Lizzie wanted Nigel to go somewhere with her. I didn't catch the place, coz I really didn't care. But she eventually gave in and let us go. I decided to hang back a little behind the others, and tilted my hat over my eyes again. As we neared our "home", I felt a presence beside me. I looked down to see a pair of brown boots beside me, and looked up into the inviting eyes of my boss. He had moved his sunnies upon his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nigel asked, falling into step with me. I merely shook my head.

"Is that all they're worth?" I asked.

"Certainly not Numbuh 5-T." He replied, shifting his back slightly. "You just seem a little distant today."

"Well, you know how Numbuh 5-T hates the foo's when they overreact with these cruddy days." I said, throwing my arms up. "It's like the end of the world for them or somethang!"

"I know what you mean, and I agree that they overreact." He replied. "But there's another reason, I can see right through you in case you haven't realized."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 knows." I sighed. "No offence boss, but it's kinda over your head; girl's business."

His eyebrows rose a little. "Oh, I see. Well, I won't press it then, but you know you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'm always here for you."

I nodded. "So, yo still up fo tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't break our meeting for anything."

I smirked. "Right…Let's just go and relax. Numbuh 5 needs some earned sleep."

"I wish my life was that flexible." He replied. "Mountains of homework for me…" He gritted his teeth at the adult's torture word, making me chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll get it done." We reached the tree house, and stepped into the elevator.

"Well, it's time to hit the sack." I dropped my bag, and stretched my arms while cracking my neck. "See y'all in about three hours."

I lazily dragged myself to my room, and fell back onto my bed. I slipped my shoes off, and flung my hat across the room before laying back and letting my head sink into the cushiony pillows. Instantly, my lids drooped, and I was out like a light.

"_You can't deny your feelings forever."_

A voice in my head. One that I was oh too familiar with. It was the voice of my heart.

"_Follow your intuition, you know you want him. So just tell him."_

I turned in my sleep and attempted to drown it out. It only got louder.

"_You're in denial. Follow my advice; tell him how you feel."_

"Hmm…. no…" I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

"_You can't do this any longer. You'll lose him forever if you don't do something. You'll lose him to her."_

"No." I groaned louder, tucking my arms in close to my chest.

"_Stop fighting, you'll lose in the end."_

"I said no…" I turned back to my side, my eyes shut tightly.

"Abby…Abby…" 

"Abby?"

"No!" I shot up, and noticed Hoagie standing at the door. He looked a little shocked by my outburst, as his pupils were a little diluted.

"Sorry, Nigel told me to get you." He said. "I didn't realize you wanted to be alone."

"Wha?" I shook my head. "Sorry, it wasn't directed at you. Bad dream."

"You sure?" He asked. "Because by the way you were moaning…"

"I said I'm fine." I snapped suddenly. Hoagie knew when I spoke in first person, not to press whateva he was pressing. He merely nodded, and left without a word. I got up, and retrieved my hat before heading to the meeting room. And as I stepped in the doorway, four sets of eyes looked at me.

They obviously heard me have a go at Hoagie. Nigel looked right at me, and shook his head slightly. I lowered the rim of my hat over my eyes, and sat down next to Kuki. I didn't want anyone to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nigel's POV

I eyed my teammates sitting on the circular couch from the podium on which I stood. I specifically eyed Abby due to what happened 3 seconds ago. I gave a sigh and started to speak. "You all know of the 'Valentines Ball' our school is holding this very week?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Well we all know how dangerous it is?"

Everyone shook their heads. I sighed again. "Teenagers will be present and we all know how that many teenagers share a hatred for kids. Especially The Delightful Teens From Down The Lane. We all know how much they seem to enjoy ruining social events and who knows? Maybe they're planning an all out attack for the Kids Next Door."

"And?" Wally asked.

"And, Numbuh 4-T, we have to be on the lookout. We need to be undercover. But we need to team up only within the TND." I replied.

"So… you can't go with Lizzie?" Hoagie asked almost sarcastically.

"Unfortunately no." I replied. The boys broke into a stifled laughter. I eyed them menacingly though my dark glasses. "And what seems to be so funny?" I inquired.

"Nothing." The both said and raised their hands to indicate they're good.

"Numbuh 3-T whom do you wish to go with?" I turned to Kuki.

"You're seriously askin'?" Abby whispered.

"Well duh! Numbuh 4-T of course!" She replied cheerfully.

Numbuh 4 choked on his own spit. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Well we always go together silly."

Hoagie nudged Wally once again with his elbow and raised his eyebrows continuously. Wally gave him a look that said 'stop it or I'll snap you'. "I s'pose then you'll be going with Fanny." He huffed.

"But of course." Hoagie replied. "Who else would I go with?"

"So if I'm going with Kuki and you're going with Fanny…"

"Rachael definitely with Patton…. And possibly Virginia and Bartie…"

"So that means…"

The boys broke into fits of snickers again. I rolled my eyes at their immature act. "I know it means that me and Numbuh 5-T have to pair up but I don't see what's so funny about it." I said. They struggled to stop but managed.

"So… Numbuh 5 s'pose we're going together huh?" She asked raising her cap above her amber eyes.

"Don't think anything of it Numbuh 5-T." I tried to sound convincing, but I could feel a small blush creep upon my face and my heart started to beat faster. "We're just going undercover."

"Uh-huh."

I don't know if it was just me but was there some disappointment in her voice? The boys broke into laughter again. "So whatcha gonna tell Lizzie then boss?" She said and I noticed a little smirk form on her lips.

"I'll think of something." I sighed.

The boys continued to laugh and Kuki nudged them to stop. "Right then." I said, clapping my hands together. "Now we have our 'dates' organized, we'll spend the rest of the week devising plans, choosing which weapons to bring, training tactics…"

"And shopping for dresses!" Kuki squealed, interrupting me. "I'll call all the girls and organize a time after school we can go buy some dresses. Isn't this exciting?"

She pulled out her pink mobile phone. "Not now Numbuh 3-T, wait for the meeting to be dismissed and don't interrupt me." I said.

"Hehe… sorry."

I sighed once again. "Meeting dismissed."

Kuki flipped open her phone and dialed a number. "Hello Virginia? It's me Kuki. Oh is this a bad time? You have taffy all over your face? Lab blew up again?"

Hoagie wandered off to his room, hopefully to devise some plans and Wally climbed to the lounge room to play a video game. But Abby just sat there, staring at me. "Is there something bothering you Numbuh 5-T?" I inquired.

She smirked again. "You do know Lizzie's going to kill you?"

"I'll suffer whatever consequences there are. She'll have to understand eventually."

Abby shook her head slightly and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Abby's POV

I couldn't help but smirk as I headed to my room. I never thought Nigel could ever blow Lizzie of for one of us, especially on a day so important to many. I passed Kuki's room, and heard her talking to Fanny.

"…Yeah, isn't it exciting! Numbuh 1-T is taking 5-T!…I know Lizzie'll be mad, but that's not the point…Yes! We soooo have to!…You're helping me do it…Rachel said she would too? That's great! Okie Dokie, see ya tomorrow!"

She hung up, and noticed my gaze from her doorway. She smiled her bubbly smile, and beckoned me to come in.

"Isn't this exciting?" She squealed excitedly as I took a seat on her bed beside her. Her eyes went glassy, and she clasped her hands together. "I can just imagine us now, walking in and looking cuter than everybody there…"

"Er, sorry to break the mood, but we're gonna be on a mission at the same time." I know I was being a downer…yet again, but Kuki always took this kind of stuff like this. Nothing is ever serious when it comes to dances and stuff like that.

"I know, but we're also gonna have fun!" She grabbed me by the shoulders, and pulled me in. "And this time, a suit for you is out."

I shook my head with a smirk. "You ain't gonna catch Numbuh 5 in a dress if that's what yo implying."

Her grin became wider. "You haven't got a choice!"

I rolled my eyes, and noticed the time on her rainbow monkey clock. "Listen, Numbuh 5 would love to stay and chat, but she's gotta dash. See yo in the mornin' hun."

As I did every night for the past couple of years, I made my way to Nigel's room. The same thing every night; we'd lay on the bed and talk for hours on end about things the other either wouldn't understand, or we simply couldn't talk to them about. I reached the door, now supporting 1-T upon it, and grabbed the doorknob. I invited myself in, and saw Nigel already lying on his bed, gazing up on the roof. I closed the door behind me, and took my position beside him. I placed my hands behind my head, and felt his gaze turn to me.

"You're early." He said calmly, before turning his gaze back to the roof.

"What, yo think Numbuh 5 would be late or somthang?" I smirked. "So, what's on your mind, besides the obvious?"

"Hmm, quite a lot." He seemed like he'd been analyzing the issue for a while. "This mission seems quite farfetched. I mean, the Delightfuls tried to turn us all the last time they hosted a party. Why try the same thing twice?"

"Well, maybe they've got a new scheme." I added, looking at him for a few seconds. "I mean, surely they don't wanna try their delightfulising again, would they?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them." He replied, turning his attention back to me. "Never underestimate a foe Abby."

I smiled as I turned my attention back to the roof. "Just answer Numbuh 5 this; why are yo taking me instead o' Lizzie?"

He tried to hide it, but the moonlight shining through the window exposed his slightly pink face. "Er, well…like I said, it's only for the mission, and well, I knew Lizzie would probably get in the way again…"

"Uh huh." I replied flatly. "Numbuh 5 ain't buying it."

He seemed to be finding another excuse to keep me satisfied, and I found it amusing. "Well…umm, well, could you imagine me taking Lizzie again? And her wanting me to herself, and not have input in the mission?"

I decided I'd stop teasing him. "Yeah, guess you're right."

And then, an awkward silence fell around us. The only sounds were that of his alarm clock ticking, and our breathing.

"So…care to tell me about your outburst this afternoon?"

"Well, Numbuh 5 jus' had a bad dream."

"And this time, I'm the one not buying it."

I sighed. "Have you ever encountered another voice in your head? One that confuses you into thinking weird things?"

"What bought this up?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well, you said you weren't buying the lie, so I'm tellin' ya the truth. So, do you?"

He rubbed his nose gently. "Well, yes I do. I think everyone does some time in their life."

"I guess." I fell silent for a while. "My heart was lying to me, and I was fighting. I didn't want Numbuh 2-T to know…" I felt his gaze back on my face, but now of concern. "I thought you'd the best to tell…"

"Why were you fighting your heart?" He asked softly. "What are you trying to block out?"

I looked away from him, and felt a single tear roll down the side of my face he couldn't see, which I was grateful for. And I uttered one single word to him, hoping he wouldn't press the issue further.

"Pain."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nigel's POV

It's a Tuesday afternoon and we're all in dance class. Oh the joy. Kuki's lucky she caught a cold and had to miss out. Actually maybe not, she seems to enjoy dance class. But how I wished I could trade places with her. We all chatted amongst ourselves while we stretched. "Aint dance a drag?" Abby mumbled.

"Couldn't agree more." Wally strained to say as he stretched out to touch his toes. He gave up and sighed, leaning back on his hands. "It sucks."

"Well, for your information, we're going to be learning the tango." Lizzie said to them both. "They say it's the dance of love."

Wally stuck a finger in his mouth and started imitating gagging noises and Abby chuckled. "Oh grow up." Lizzie snorted. "But me and Nigey will be dancing up a storm of love."

I slapped my forehead with my hand gently and groaned. Lizzie can be such a pain when it comes to love and certain things like that. "Well whoop-dee-doo." Abby chanted monotonously, spinning her finger around in a circular motion. Lizzie shot her a deadly glare.

"Okay class." Miss Kantanino addressed us as she walked though the door. "Today we'll be learning the tango." She stomped her foot and brought her arms out above her head, holding her fingers in a delicate yet firm position. "And as some like to call it… the dance of love and passion."

Her attempt at a Spanish accent caused the whole class to groan. Her gleeful expression turned suddenly into bummed out. "Couple up with your partners from last lesson." She groaned. Lizzie quickly took my hand and held it so tight she probably cut the blood circulation. Over her shoulder she glanced angrily at Abby and she seemed to be taken aback by this.

"Uh… miss?" Wally called out to the teacher, raising his hand to chest level. "My partner is sick. Who am I going to dance with?"

"Yeah, an' where tha hell is Ace?" Abby raised her voice.

"I forgot to tell you." I said to her. "Ace received detention again."

"Oh yeah about detention…" Wally started to say, rubbing the back of his head. "I got after school detention so I won't be able to catch up with you at the mall."

Miss Kantanino rolled her eyes. "Well since Mr. Beatles' partner is absent like yours Miss Lincoln I suggest maybe you dance together hmm?"

The two turned to each other and held hands as Wally put his hand around her waist. This made my blood boil and I could feel my teeth gritting against each other. And I don't even know why.

"Right!" Shouted Miss Kantanino as she turned towards the stereo and pressed play. Music played from the speakers once again. "Just watch me."

She started moving her feet while holding an invisible dance partner, like she always does. She signaled for us to start and the class nervously shuffled their feet before actually dancing. "Oh Nigey." Lizzie giggled. "Isn't this romantic?"

I nodded, just for the sake of nodding. I looked over to Abby and she looked back at me. 'Did you tell her?' she mouthed. 'No not yet.' I mouthed back. She made a face saying 'do it!' and I pulled a face back that said 'I will!'. "Nigey?"

I turned back to Lizzie. "While we're dancing I'd appreciate if you stopped looking at other girls."

I laughed nervously. I looked back at Abby and she seemed to be laughing with Wally… a lot. Like she was actually enjoying herself. I eyed her suspiciously. I looked down towards Wally's feet and he seemed to be accomplishing every single step perfectly. He didn't step on Abby's feet once. Now I got really suspicious. "Ow!" Lizzie yelped. I jumped. "Nigey, concentrate!"

"Sorry!" I whispered.

The song drew towards an end and I stole one last look at Abby and Wally. Wally dipped Abby towards the ground slowly, leaning over her. She lifted a leg and her braid touched the floor delicately and coiled as Abby got lower and lower. Then all of a sudden Wally pulled her up. And she was grinning. Grinning! Since when did she enjoy dance? My blood boiled so much I could feel my face getting hot.

"Nigey?"

I turned back to Lizzie. "Dip me." She whispered almost seductively. But I was so angry I didn't concentrate and dipped her to fast, she fell to the floor and I fell next to her. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I didn't dare look up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Abby's POV

Lunch seemed like about three seconds, due to some idiot starting a food fight. Honestly, we did that when we were like ten. We cleared out, and I made my way to Health with Fanny and Patton. We reached the back of the room, and did what we did best. We dropped our bags and made ourselves at home. I think this teacher is the only one who let us laze around and choose to participate. But unfortunately for us, we had a relief teacher today, and he didn't seem too fond of our postures.

"Miss Lincoln, Mr. Drilovsky and Miss Fullbright I presume?" He enquired once the class settled down. "I would appreciate it if you could remove your shoes from the desks. This is a class, not your living room."

We did as we were told, not that we liked it anyway. The teacher's electric blue eyes seemed to want to shoot us, but the rest of his face was calm and serene. He turned his back, and began writing the lesson on the board. I was watched in boredom as Patton rolled a paper ball up, and threw it in a lollipop style to land before me. I opened it, and tried to bite back my laughter. Patton leaned over and mumbled; "Had this guy for a few classes, he's a drag."

"No kidding." I whispered back sarcastically.

The teacher turned back, expecting someone to cry boo. We all sat there, gazing at him. He turned back around, and we continued our note passing. I received a ball from Fanny, which had a funny little picture in it of the teacher. It was a good drawing by the way, and oh so funny. I hid under the desk to stop myself from bursting. I popped back up after a few seconds, just as the teacher turned back around. He seemed to keep his beaky nose on me for a little longer than the others, before turning back around.

"Right, I've written what you're required to do for the lesson. And I expect it to be up to standards." He said in his grouchy tone. "And I've been told you doodle on your work Miss Fullbright, so if I see as much as a scribble on yours today, you'll be doing it again."

"Aww come on." Fanny retorted. "Mr. Rilec loves my drawings. Can't I do just one?"

"No Miss Fullbright." He replied. "You're about an inch away from crossing the detention line for back chatting."

"Aww shit." She said with a sighed.

"Line crossed." He said with a wicked grin. "You'll be joining myself and Mr. Beatles after school."

He turned back around, and Fanny fell forward onto her arms upon the desk. She slammed a fist down, and dramatized as she does. I thought it was funny, but I didn't exactly need detention against my name. So I kept quiet.

"So it looks like no one else will be disobedient this hour? No? Good. Now, get to work, and not a peep from any of you until the end of the lesson."

"Son of a bitch." Patton muttered under his breath to me as he got his books out.

It was the end of the day, and we were now three people short of going to the mall. We decided to go to our favourite café for a while, just to talk and get school out of our system. I sat down with Nigel (and to my disliking Lizzie), and he began bombarding me with ridiculous questions.

"So, did you have fun today?" He asked me, his glasses glinted as he moved his head.

"Well, Abby guesses so." I shrugged my shoulders. "What are implying? That Abby can't have any fun?"

"Of course not, but you seemed to be enjoying Dance today." He looked right at me, and I thought I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. Lizzie looked at me with an evil glare as I raised an eyebrow.

"So what if Abby was havin' fun. Isn't that what you're meant to do with a friend?"

"I guess so…" He seemed a little troubled by something. "Abby, did you notice how well Wally was dancing today? Yesterday he couldn't keep off Kuki's feet."

"Well, no I didn't notice. Maybe he just knew Abby'd pound him if he did make a mistake."

Nigel nodded once. "If you say so…" And he no longer pressed the issue further. Well, he might of, if Lizzie wasn't squeezing him like a snake squeezing its prey. I just shook my head and sat back in the chair.

I just wondered what he was actually implying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nigel's POV

We were walking back to our sector, the evening sun giving an orangey glow against the pavement on which we were walking on. Hoagie and Abby walked in front of Lizzie and I. She was grabbing my arm and batting her eyelashes at me. "Oh I can't wait till the dance this weekend Nigey." She sighed.  
"Um… about the dance," I began but Hoagie interrupted me.  
"Time to go now Nigel."  
I turned to Lizzie. "Well… see you tomorrow." Was all I said.   
"Okay." She giggled in reply. She leaned her head in towards mine and I knew she wanted a kiss, but I turned away. I really didn't feel like kissing her at the moment. In fact I didn't feel like being near her at all. "Nigey?"  
"Well… see you then."  
I turned and ran to my friends waving back at her. I felt bad leaving her there with her arms crossed and pouting but way too many things were swimming around my head at the moment. "Bye." She waved. She turned and walked the opposite direction.  
"Crap." I whispered to myself.  
"Hey boss, you okay?" Hoagie asked placing a hand upon my shoulder. I gave him a smile to try and reassure him but he didn't look too convinced. All of a sudden there was beeping noise filling the air. Hoagie put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a silver and black phone. "It's Fanny." He whispered to us.  
"Well, don't leave her hangin'." Said Abby. Hoagie answered it.  
"Hey babe…well it's better than toots… Unless you like me to call you that… Okay then… What? No way. You're kidding... Look clam down! I'll take you to the mall tomorrow okay? Okay."  
We entered the living room to see Wally sitting on the couch with a sick Kuki leaning on him, just watching T.V. They jumped apart at the sight of us and laughed sheepishly. "Oh hey guys!" Kuki cheerfully greeted us though her voice was still stuffy.  
"Hello there Numbuh 3-T, Numbuh 4-T." I greeted back. "How was detention?"  
"Meh." Wally replied unenthusiastically. He's gotten more detentions than you could count on both your fingers and toes so I assume he's pretty used to it by now.  
"And your cold Numbuh 3-T?"  
She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Better." She replied. "I might be well by tomorrow."  
"Well let's hope."  
"Yeah, well Numbuh 5's out." She said as she stretched her arms. "If y'all need her, she'll be in her room."  
I stared at her back as she walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped inside, turning to me. 'Tell Lizzie.' She mouthed before the doors shut. Hoagie was still talking on the phone to his girlfriend. I'm sure his mum would kill him once she sees the phone bill.

"Yep well, I better be off. Promised my mum I'd be home for dinner." Said Wally.  
"No don't go." Kuki said in the most playful pleadingly way possible, grabbing his arm.  
"Aha. I have to."  
Kuki just grinned as Wally walked out of the room. I walked behind the couch and Kuki turned to face me, resting her arms on the top of the couch. "So what happened today? What'd you learn in dance huh?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
"We learnt the tango today." I replied.  
"Ooh the tango." She giggled. Then she all of a sudden she frowned. "Who did Wally dance with?"  
"Numbuh 5-T." I replied a little too quickly that time.  
"But I thought she was dancing with Ace?"  
"Ace got detention."  
Kuki beamed once again. "I betcha Abby's feet must be sore now, with Wally stepping on her feet and all. How much fun she must've had huh?"  
"Actually…" I scratched my chin. "She seemed to have heaps of fun."  
"What?" Her eyebrows rose high to her forehead. "Since when did she enjoy dance?"  
"Well, since today I presume."  
Kuki looked disappointed and slumped her shoulders. "And… what about Wally?" She said quietly.  
"What about Wally?"  
"Did he have fun?"  
I nodded. I didn't know why I was telling her this. She'll probably become as suspicious as I am about Abby and Wally. But it felt better just to be talking to someone about this, especially Kuki. "He also got every step perfect." I slipped out before I could stop myself.   
Hey eyes became wide and angry. "What?" She yelled as loud as she could, what with the cold and everything. "The tango is a much harder dance than the waltz! Yesterday his feet were attracted to mine like freakin' magnets and now he's doing every step per-"   
She stopped and sneezed. A loud sneeze that seemed to drain all her energy. Her purple eyes were half closed and black underneath while her nose was red. She turned and slumped down into the couch. "Numbuh 3-T, are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned of my friend's health.  
"Yeah." She replied with a bit of a sniffle. "I'm just going to sleep."   
She grabbed a blue blanket and a pink cushion from the floor. She rested her head on the cushion she laid below the armrest and threw the blanket over her. I leaned on the top of the couch and hung my head over her.

"Shouldn't you sleep in your room?" I said to her. She just replied with a sniffle and closed her eyes. "Okay…" I whispered.  
As I walked out of the room I switched off the light and I thought I heard her mumble something along the lines of…  
"I'm going to kill him tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Abby's POV

I sat at my desk, attempting to write my Haiku for English. But I was stumped. I wish Kuki could've done this instead of me…or even Rachel. My attempted thoughts at sappy were interrupted by my jean pocket vibrating and singing Buttons by Pussycat Dolls. I excavated my purple mobile, and saw that Cree was phoning. Why would she wanna phone me?

"Whatcha want Cree?" I answered bitterly. "Abby's kinda busy right now."

"_What do I want?" _I really hated her tone…so seductive and evil at the same time. _"I only called because mama asked me to. She wants you home for a family dinner. You know, with everyone."_

"Well, if mama wants it, Abby'll be there." I concluded. "She'll be there in five."

I hung up on the witch, and dropped my pen. At this rate I was totally screwed, but all that I had to worry about now was to survive my sister. Though she has no idea that I'm still against her. I got up slowly, and made my way out of my room.

I noticed Kuki's room was empty as I walked past, and noticed the main room's light was off. I guessed Kuki was still on the lounge, and everyone else had retreated back to their rooms. Well, I knew Hoagie was in his room, and he was still on his mobile. I never thought he could talk for that long and not bore the other party. I reached the main room, and decided to use my stealth skills as to not wake my friend. Like a ninja, my feet barely scraped the floor as I darted to the nearest window. Don't ask me why I loved going through windows, because I don't know myself. I knelt upon the window frame, and readied myself to swing down the branches. But, a stir from the couch made my head snap around in an instant.

"5-T?" came the blocked up voice of Kuki. "Where are _you _going?" She seemed almost angry with me by her tone.

"Numbuh 5-T's goin' home for family reasons. Why, where'd you think she was headed?" I said in a loud whisper.

"No reason." She huffed back. I realized she was angry with me at that stage.

"Whateva." I concluded as I jumped down to the nearest branch. I didn't really have time to argue with her. But I was going to consult her tomorrow. I reached the grass at the bottom of the tree house, and casually headed down the street to my house. I enjoyed the tranquility of the night, with the exception of a dog barking in the distant area of the city. I pulled my cap down, and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked on. And then, that little voice came back…

_You're running out of time. You need to let him know how you feel._

I tried ignoring it, but it only got louder.

_She's angry with you. She knows your secret._

I picked up my pace and started into a light jog. But it didn't help.

He's yours. She's in the way. Just get rid of her… 

I stopped once I reached a house with a red roof. My house. I let myself in casually, and saw my daddy at the table reading a newspaper. His eyes caught mine, and he put the paper down to show me his pearly grin.

"Well if it isn't the daughter, with the red hat and the blue shirt and the…daw, you know what I'm talking about. Come and give your old daddy a hug ey?"

"Hey daddy," I replied, giving him a brief hug. "Where's mama?"

"She's in the kitchen with the sister and the cook books and the…daw, you know what I'm sayin'."

"Thanks daddy." I made my way to the kitchen, and noticed my sister Cree standing by and helping mama with the cooking. She noticed me, and greeted me like we actually got along. Can you say drama queen?

"Oh Abby, you made it." Her sappy talk followed through with a bear hug. I pretended I was happy to see her and hugged back, just so mama thought we were getting along fine. But to be honest, I couldn't stand her being a foot near me.

"Hey sis." I replied casually. "Hey mama."

" 'ello Abbie." My mama said in her thick French accent. " 'ow woz your day?"

"Fine mama. You need any help?"

"Non, I'm fine. Oo and Cree can do vat oo want until dinner."

Cree and I leant upon the table in the kitchen, and eyed each other.

"So, got a boyfriend yet?" Cree asked, pretending to examine her nails.

"As a matter of fact, no. Abby doesn't need a boyfriend at this time."

"You think that? C'mon, you've got that many guy friends, how can you resist temptation?" She grin her evil grin. "What about the Nigel guy?"

"He's got a girlfriend, and he's Abby's best friend. Nothing more."

"Ok, what about Hoagie? Or is he still in that fantasy dream of his that involves yours truly?"

Talk about flattering yourself. "Lucky for you, he's got a girlfriend too. You know, my friend Fanny?"

"The red head? I thought she was a bi…" I gave her a glare. "Oh, well that's a good thing for me then. Well, Wally? Is that the blonde's name?"

"Yeah dat's him. But why would you bring him up?"

"No question…" Cree shrugged her shoulders. "And there's always Maurice I guess." I noticed she strained to say that.

I rolled my eyes. I was about to answer, when mama turned around and ushered us to the dinner table. Cree gave me this weird face, and kept glancing at me for the rest of the night.

"So Abby, where'd you go last night?" Nigel asked me as we headed off to school the next morning. "You missed our meeting."

I slapped my forehead. "Sorry man, Cree rang and Abby had to dash home for family time."

"That's ok." He said, a little bummed. Lizzie was talking with Kuki, who had avoided us all morning. And I have no idea why. Nigel put his glasses on his head. "And you were fine around her?"

"Yep totally normal. Didn't suspect a thing." Well, she did, but he didn't need to know what she was suspicious about. Nigel stopped me, and pointed over to a lonely male standing at the school gates. His dred locks were as ebony as my hair. His skin a dark mocha, and his clothes darkish colours. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and I waved at him. He noticed, and waved back at me. I ran over to him, and flung myself on him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Abby, long time no see." He said in a deep and soothing voice.

"Well, you are in College now Maurice." I replied with a wide grin. "So, what brings you here anyway?"

"Well, I came to see you actually." He said, letting me go and wrapping a hand around my shoulders. "Since we don't hang out much, I figured I'd come and ask you personally. So, how's Sunday night sound to you?"

I shook my head. "Sunday's bad…. what about Monday afternoon?"

"It's settled then. Meet you at your house at 5?"

"5 is good." I replied with a wink. I hugged him tightly one last time before watching him make his way to his own day. I turned around, and saw Wally and Nigel were giving me strange looks. I shrugged my shoulders, and made my way to the school building with Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nigel's POV

The bell for first lesson rang and like always, I headed to my locker. I twisted the knob on my lock and it clicked open. I opened my locker and grabbed the books that I needed for my next lesson… Math. I shuddered. Wally had trouble opening his locker, which was only two lockers down from mine. "C'mon you piece of crud." He growled. It flung open and all these papers flew out. I swear his locker is about as messy as a pigs sty. He groaned and knelt down to pick them up and chucked them back into his locker. "Hey Nigel, d'ya know what's wrong with Kooks?" He asked. "She's been avoiding me all day."

I froze. Wally stared at me as he put his books in his bag, awaiting an answer. "Nope." I shook my head. "Maybe you should ask her."

"Oh that'd be a good idea, considering she's not listening to me."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Abby standing before me with a hand on her hip. "Chill boss." She said with a smile. "Its just Abby."

"Oh Abby." I sighed of relief. "You startled me."

"Ready to head to Math?"

I smiled and we were off. Our teacher, Mr. Mahn was quite… strange. He had a strong Asian accent and his slanted beady eyes were between a pair of clear spectacles sitting upon his nose. His thin blackish-gray hair stuck up and was quite messy. "Ah Mr. Uno and Miss Lincoln, please take seat." He greeted us as we stepped through the door. He wasn't all too flash with English either.

We took our usual seats at the back of the class and took our books out. "Now, I hope you finished chapter 4 of Math book." Mr. Mahn clapped his hands together. "We start new chapter today. Open your books."

I opened my book to chapter 5 and a scrunched up paper ball landed on it. I looked at it for a while then opened it up.

_Tell Lizzie at lunch about the dance, or I will. You can't keep avoiding it._

It read. I looked beside me to see Abby writing in her notebook. I wrote on the paper,

_I don't know what to say. If I tell her that I'm going with someone else she'll ask why. I can't tell her about TND._

And I threw it back to Abby. I watched her read it and she sighed. She scribbled something down and threw it back to me.

_Of course you can't. But say something._

_She'll kill me._

_Oh c'mon. You've been going on and off with her for ages. Abby can't keep up about whether you're broken up or not. What's different about this?_

_It's… a Valentines Ball. You know what she's like when it comes to romance._

_True. She's worse than Kuki, if that's even possible. But you have to tell her. You can't go with me and her at the same time. She'll get in the way of the mission. You said so yourself._

I read it and sighed. Before Mr. Mahn could see I put the note in my bag and continued with my work.

I was in dance class once again. I sat on the floor with Virginia, Bartie, Abby, Lizzie, Wally, Rachel, Patton and Kuki. Kuki sat far away from Wally and avoided any eye contact with him whatsoever. "So after school we're getting our dresses?" Rachel asked the girls.

"Of course." Said Virginia. "We have to get them sometime."

"Oh and we have to get our tuxes." Bartie said to us boys.

"Pfft." Wally waved a hand in front of his face. "Tuxes are so lame."

"Well what you're going to where?" Asked Patton, smirking. "Khaki uniform."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Wally. Patton's been making Australian jokes to Wally for a while now and it really pisses him off. "Okay class." Miss Kantanino called out to us from the front of the class. "Stand up, it's time to dance."

The class groaned as they stood up. "Now get with your partners." Our teacher said and Lizzie once again took my hand. Everyone paired up except for Kuki and Wally.

Wally tried to grab Kuki's hand but she kept stepping away.

"Excuse me miss." Kuki asked, raising her hand.

"Yes Kuki?"

"May I have a different partner?"

Wally stood there dumbfounded. "Well why?" Asked Miss Kantanino.

"No reason."

She shot Wally a look and he took a step back. "Well, there are no spare dancers left." Miss Kantanino said to Kuki.

"I'll dance with her." Ace shot his hand up. Wally growled as he curled his hand into a fist.

"But you're dancing with Abby, yes?"

"Yeah, but she can dance with Wally. From what I heard yesterday they're were dancing up a storm."

Now it was Kuki's turn to curl her hand into a fist. "Very well." Said Miss Kantanino. "Kuki pair up with Ace. Abby with Wally. But Kuki I want to see you after class."

Wally held Abby's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist not keeping his gaze of Kuki and Ace, who were quite close to each other I might add. Ace just smirked at Wally. "This doesn't mean anything." Kuki hissed.

"Oh don't worry." Ace replied. "It's only casual…"

"Okay class." Miss Kantanino clapped her hands. "We're going to try the waltz again since it didn't work out on Monday."

She turned to the stereo, but stopped suddenly and turned to face us again. "Where's Fanny and Hoagie?" She asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged.

"Gah! Sorry we're late!" Hoagie shouted as he burst through the door, Fanny following close behind.

"Well, would you mind telling me why you're late?" Miss Kantanino crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The class broke into giggles.

"Uh… no reason." Fanny replied, blushing. Hoagie was blushing as well.

"Very well."

As Miss Kantanino turned back to the stereo Hoagie and Fanny turned to each other and placed themselves in waltz position. "Oh my god." Rachel giggled. "You guys are sooo bad."

"Not as bad as you and Patton." Replied Fanny smugly. "You once missed out on a whole lesson."

Rachel frowned. Miss Kantanino played the music and signaled us to dance.

I turned my head caught Abby and Wally dancing. And once again Wally was doing every step perfect. I glanced at Kuki who was glaring so evilly at either Abby or Wally, totally ignoring Ace. She let out a loud groan and faced Ace again.

I stared down at my feet, making sure I was doing every step correctly. "Nigey, look at me, not your feet." I heard Lizzie say. So I did as I was told. I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine and that's when I realized it.

I didn't love her anymore.

I felt sick. I was ashamed of myself. And then I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her at lunch.

The bell rang and Miss Kantanino stopped the music. Everyone left the dance studio, except Kuki, who stayed behind. "Guys, Abby's gonna just stay here fo' a while." Abby said. "Wait for Kuki."

"Yeah, Abs if you can find out what's wrong with her please tell me." Said Wally.

"Al'ight. But it might be a bit of a problem. She aint listenin' to Abby. But she'll see you guys later."

Once again I felt sick and ashamed. It was my fault that Kuki is mad at Abby and Wally and now. It felt satisfying to tell Kuki but now… I'm starting to regret it "Okay." I replied. We all turned and proceeded down the corridor and made our way to lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Abby's POV

I knew Kuki would probably not talk to me at all and ignore me, but I was her friend. Plus we lived in the same tree house. We had to sort this out, or the tension would drive everyone crazy. I leant on the door, my hat covering my eyes. Kuki didn't see me, and jumped slightly when I grabbed her arm. She frowned and looked at my hand for a moment.

"Look, we need to talk." I said firmly. She merely gazed at me. I'm not whether she was taking in what I needed to say. "We don't know whassup with yo', but we're concerned about you. What have we done?"

She rolled her eyes as tears came. "You know very well what's up. And if you can't admit it, then fine!"

I flinched at her high-pitched squeal, and watched her as she tore away from my grasp. "Don't wait up for me, I'm going to keep Lizzie company for today."

I watched her leave, and I felt confused. I didn't know whether to be angry or guilty about the situation. I sighed, and decided to meet up with the girls for lunch outside somewhere. I came around the corner, and stopped as I saw Nigel confronting Lizzie about the dance. He seemed a little troubled, and she seemed furious.

"Look, I really do want to take you, but…" He started. Lizzie cut him off.

"But what? I'm not good enough?"

"No, it's not that…"

"You've found someone better to replace me?"

"Lizzie, let me expl…"

"Well, why aren't you taking me then? It's a Valentine's Day dance!"

"Look, this sounds a little weird, and I don't want you to blow things out of proportion, but well…" He seemed to rub his head, a move I knew only too well. It meant a lie was coming up. Luckily only I knew about it. "Well, Mr. Lincoln came up to me a while ago and personally asked me to take Abigail this year. I said yes because she was my friend, and I didn't want to disappoint her…"

SMACK! I cringed as Lizzie's hand forcefully connected with his cheek. She was furious, and I knew that Nigel would get blasted right about…

"NIGEL! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST INSESITIVE JERK I'VE EVER MET!"

Now.

"Lizzie, I didn't have a choice…"

"Don't try and use that excuse on me!" Oh boy, she was mad. "I just hope you can make up for this, or else!"

SMACK! Yeesh, I was a little glad I wasn't on the other end of that. But I felt bad for Nigel. Lizzie retracted her hand once more, and stormed of while sniveling. I shook my head and casually strode out, as if I had just encountered him. He was on the floor holding his eye. I stopped, and bent down.

"Yo a'right?"

I pulled his hand away, and saw a little bit of swelling starting to form. "Oh man, that's gonna be a shiner. Yo shoulda had yo glasses on before confronting her."

"It's not funny Abby." He replied glumly. "I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

"So, what were yo expecting? Her to just accept it?" I asked. He gave a look that answered me. "Abby thinks yo need to get an ice pack fo that."

"Yeah. Shame she didn't hit me sooner. It's going to be obvious at the dance." He replied, getting up. "I'll see you in Geography."

I nodded, and decided to head outside. I found the girls sitting under a big tree, and they seemed to be a little bored. Well, there were only two of them there. Kuki was with Lizzie, and Fanny was yet again missing.

"Hey Abs, where's Kuki?" Rachel asked as I reached her and Virginia. I sat down cross-legged and placed my elbows on my knees.

"Kuki's with Lizzie today." I said in a bummed tone. "She's acting like Abby did something really wrong. I don't understand."

"Well, it can't have been that bad." Virginia replied. "I mean, you haven't really done anything to her."

"Yeah…" I felt a little guilty that I didn't know how I made her angry. And now because she wasn't talking to me, it kinda made it hard to ask. I realized Fanny wasn't here, and looked dumbly at them. "Where's Fanny?"

Virginia giggled. "She went to the bathroom. Said something about getting texta off her neck. But we know she's lying."

"Speak of the devil…"Rachel muttered with a sly grin. I turned, and saw the red head coming over, her expression was pretty darn embarrassing. She came over, and sat down. I noticed she placed a hand over a now slightly purple mark sticking out from her turtleneck top.

"Hey, what's that you're hidin' from us?" I grinned, and pulled her hand away.

"No, don't do that!" she screeched, trying to pull away and push me away with her other hand. Virginia grabbed her arm, and she was trapped from flailing. Rachel pulled the neck of the turtleneck down, and chuckled at the large hickey consuming half of her friend's neck.

"Oh my god, you didn't?" Virginia said with a laugh. "That looks harsh dude."

Fanny huffed and got out of our grasps. She folded her arms. "It looks worse because I've been tryin' to get rid of it."

"So, it was bad to start with?" I asked snidely. She pouted with a frown, and we laughed. "Ooh, you know that's the start of headin' to third base ya know?"

Fanny looked at me and said nothing. She seemed very angry and serious at the same time. It was mean, but it made us laugh harder.

"It's not funny." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, isn't it?" Rachel said through giggles. "C'mon, I don't even get those, let alone dish them out."

I don't know why, but I got a really bad feeling. And that feeling was confirmed as I turned and found a familiar male standing a little away from us. Orange hair, clothes that were about 10 years out of fashion, and a very weird sailor's cap. I shuddered, and leant in to the others.

"Umm, Fanny. Unless you want to have a good day, I suggest you don't turn around." I whispered. And Fanny being Fanny, turned around and looked at the figure I told her not to. Her pupils dilated, and her expression was hard to decipher.

"I…it can't be…" She muttered. "Albert?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nigel's POV

I leant over the sink in the boy's bathroom, breathing heavily. The pain from my cheek was fading away slowly, but the pain in my chest remained. I looked up at the mirror hanging above the sink before me and stared at my reflection. My cheek was puffy and red. I sighed and splashed some water on my face and that's when Wally came in.

"Thought I'd find you in here mate," He said. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Nothing." I said holding my cheek with my hand. "You needn't concern yourself."

"Lizzie wasn't it?"

I looked away. "Yeah I saw it mate." He said. "Dunno what you ever saw in her, no offence."

I walked out of the bathroom with Wally walking beside me. We walked past the outdoor tables and on one sat Lizzie and Kuki. Lizzie seemed to be yelling and Kuki was trying to calm her down. Most probably about me. I heard Wally sigh. "Wish me luck." He muttered to me and made his way towards Kuki. She eyed him suspiciously.

"She doesn't want to talk to you shorty." Lizzie snapped.

"Look… I need to talk to you Kooks."

Kuki sighed. "This better be quick."

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Kuki shrugged and followed Wally underneath a tree. I followed too, but without them knowing. "Look I just want to know why you're so upset with me today?" Wally asked. "Oh why won't the two of you just admit it?" She huffed.

"Admit what?"

"Okay, tell me." She placed her hands on her hips and leant forward. "Why, when you dance with me you're crap but you dance with Abby and you're perfect? Even when dancing isn't 'your thing'."

"Look I dunno." Wally ruffled his hair. "I enjoy dancing with yer, but… I guess…"

"Well from what I've seen Monday, you didn't seem to be enjoying it."

"Look I guess, I was nervous when I was dancing with ya and… when I danced with Abs it was… I dunno. I felt that I didn't have to try and be perfect and it came naturally."

"Er… what?"

Just tell her Wally. Seriously, he just needs to tell her. Get it over and done with. "I guess… I was trying to impress you and tried a little too hard I ended up making mistakes… if that makes any sense." Wally muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking a blade of grass. Kuki stood there silently. "Besides… we have to go to the dance together. You can't be angry with me forever."

Kuki stood silently staring at her shoes. They both stood in silence until Kuki broke it. "Even though half of it didn't make sense, the other half was sweet."

"So… Friends again?"

Kuki giggled and gave Wally a big bear hug. I slapped my forehead. I can't believe he didn't tell her, again. Wally looked over to me and I just pretended to be casually standing around, caught Wally's eye and lifted a hand high. He and Kuki ran straight towards me. "It's okay boss." Wally said. "I knew you were spying on us."

Wally still might not be the sharpest tool in the box but he has grown a bit smarter over the years. "Spying? I wasn't spying." I said innocently, while trying to sound professional. "So you two work things out?"

They both nodded. "But er…" Kuki started to say. "Do you know where Abby is? I have to apologize to her too…"

I shook my head. "But I'll help you find her."

"Great! But we better hurry. Lunch is nearly over."

"Oh well they're over there."

Wally pointed straight ahead and there underneath a tree sat Fanny, Rachel, Virginia and Fanny. "Oh back off fancy pants." I heard Fanny bellow and then I realized another figure. Albert. Once called Numbuh 19th Century, he was decommissioned from the Kids Next Door and haven't heard from him since. Rumors fly around that he's working with The Delightful's but there has been no proof of it. I even tried finding some myself but to no prevail.

"What's going on?" Asked Kuki, as we got closer to the group.

"But Fanny-kins, doesn't thou wish to be near thee?"

Fanny scoffed. "Thee reckons thou should consult a fashion expert." Whispered Kuki with a slight giggle.

"Oh just disappear." Fanny growled.

"But my dear Fanny-kins." Albert cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. "Does thou not remember what happened in thy closet?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now get off me."

Everyone flinched as Hoagie approached Albert's back. Albert having no idea he was behind him, Hoagie tapped him on the shoulder. Albert quickly turned around. "Whatcha doin' with my girlfriend Al?" Hoagie said menacingly.

"Oh. You're girlfriend?" Albert replied. "Oh but why nothing."

"Good. Now go."

Albert scurried away and Fanny sighed relief. Hoagie may not come across as menacing but when he's pissed… watch out, that's all I'm going to say. "You okay?" He asked Fanny, as he sat down next to her. She nodded in reply. Wally and I sat down with the group but Kuki just stood there, fiddling with her purple skirt. She hesitantly walked over to Abby. "Hey, um… can I talk to you?" She mumbled.

Abby got up and followed her to about 10 meters away from the group. I watched their inaudible conversation and my heart started beating faster. I was nervous about what the outcome could be. The group watched with me and I could tell they were as anticipated as I was. We all sighed of relief as they hugged and came back to sit down with us.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Abby's POV

I can't believe what I was doing. Now that Kuki and I had made up, she and the other girls had dragged me to the mall…to buy dresses! I groaned as my Asian friend pulled me what seemed to be the billionth dress store in the mall, and made sure I couldn't escape.

"You ain't gonna let Abby get outta this one, are ya?" I sighed as Rachel pushed me into a dressing room and held the door.

"Nope silly." Kuki replied. Sure, I was glad she was back to normal, but yeesh. She's using it against me, I sware. "Ok, Virginia, pick a colour. Fanny, pick a style."

I heard some procrastination, and the next second, they threw multiple dresses over the door. There was like, seven different colours, all with another seven different shades. And each had a very different style. I groaned, and pulled them down to my side. I decided to start with pink. Bleargh, my most hated colour of all. I think they must've thought they were shopping for Kuki, because it was awfully frilly. I stepped out in my 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' face, and it seemed they all agreed: Pink and frills are totally out. I stepped back in, and went for the red. Though, it was pretty darn ugly. I stepped out with my hands out, and I saw Virginia kind of gag. It's great we had the same taste. I went back in and went for the next one. Time and time again I walked out; in black, white, blue, green, and even orange, but every time it was a no. And just as I thought there was nothing, one lonely dress was left. I had to admit it, though I hated dresses, this was the one. And as I came out, the girls agreed it was the one for me.

And because I suffered through all that, I had the pleasure in picking for Fanny, as she was the only one without a dress.

I guess it wasn't so bad after all.

Tonight it was Nigel's turn to come to my room. I lay on my bed, and greeted him as he invited himself in. He came and lay beside me.

"So, have fun shopping today?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, I guess so." I replied. "At least Abby found something. Kuki was not gonna let her go until she found a dress."

I watched his eyebrows rise. "You bought a dress?"

"Yeah, and it'll be the only time yo'll see Abby in one." I smiled. "So, how's your eye?"

"Could be better, could be worse." He replied. "At least it won't be huge and obvious. But I warn you; do not get on Lizzie's bad side."

"So, yo still with her or what?" I asked. I think I was a little rude, but he answered all the same.

"Well, I hope so. I'll have to make t up to her big time if I want to prove myself loyal."

"Well, can a girl ask ya somethang important?"

"Hit me."

"Do you love her? Honestly."

"Well, I wouldn't have gone out with her if I didn't, wouldn't I?"

I nodded. "Guess not. But you sure don't act like ya do."

Another awkward silence fell over us. Then he spoke up. "Why don't we just drop it while we're ahead. I can see where this conversation is starting to head."

"Fine with Abby. But, who yo gonna dance with…_Nigie._"

He frowned slightly by my teasing. "Very funny. Well, you don't have to dance with Ace now."

"Heh, guess so." I looked up at the curtain on my four-poster bed. "So, what yo think is up with fancy pants comin back?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." He lifted his glasses off his head. "I thought he was in ties with The Delightful Teens From Down The Lane, but there's no evidence to prove it. But, how can he remember Fanny? She decommissioned him ages ago in the Kids Next Door, unless…"

"Yo implying the girl didn't do the job right? Not a chance." I looked at him. "That girl loves her job more than anything, so why screw it up? No, Abby thinks there's a more to his appearance then trying to woo an old flame back. Abby don't trust him one bit."

"I agree with you. I think it's best we keep an eye on him as well. Who knows what could happen…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Nigel's POV

It was the next day and like any other day, I go to my locker and get my books out. I had art next so I got out my sketch book and pencils. I didn't exactly enjoy art, but it was better than all my other subjects.

Wally and I walked to art together. Even Wally would never admit it; he's a pretty good drawer. We walked into the class and the chairs were put in a circle around the class room. Very few people were in their seats. We spotted Rachel and Patton and sat down with them. "Hey." Wally said as he took a seat next to Patton and I took one next to Rachel.

"Hey." She greeted back.

Few more people entered the class. Kuki excitably took a seat next to Wally, Abby took one next to me and next to her sat Bartie, Hoagie, Fanny and Virginia. Once everyone took their seats our art teacher, Miss Hath, walked in. You could say she was a stereotypical art teacher, with the hoop earrings and colourful loose clothing with black boots hiding underneath her skirt and her messy brown hair tied up in a bun. "Good morning children." She greeted us with a soothing voice. "How are you all?"

The class muttered. "Well I have a friend for you today!" Her eyes lit up as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a statue of a sleeping cat and placed it in the middle of the class on a table. "I want you to sketch Freddy here."

"Freddy?" Wally asked.

Do you not think Freddy is such a wonderful name Wallabee? My you have such an interesting name yourself. I believe you are named after an Australian animal yes?"

Wally blushed as the class started laughing. "Quiet children!" Miss Hath hushed us. "Now, please sketch."

The class fell silent as they entered concentration mode. Many people stuck their tongues out while many pulled faces. Some just gave up and starting drawing random things on their canvas. I looked over to Rachel's and she covered hers. "No copying Nigel!" She whispered playfully. We poked our tongues out at each other and I returned to my canvas. All I drew was the head.

The body was giving me the most pain.

We all sat around our table at lunch discussing the events of the day. "Hey where's Fanny?" Asked Hoagie out of the blue.

"Shouldn't you know?" Virginia asked back. "After all you are her boyfriend."

"Oh there she is." Wally said pointing the side of him. We all followed his finger and he was right. There was Fanny, but with someone else. Albert. We watched as Albert kept harassing Fanny but I wonder how long it'd take for Hoagie to intervene quite aggressively. We watched their inaudible conversation and out of the blue Albert kissed Fanny. She shrieked and slapped him.

Everyone turned to Hoagie, but he wasn't there. We looked back to Fanny and there he was right in Alberts face.

"I'm going in for a closer look." Virginia whispered with a sly grin and stood up.

"No. Stay." Bartie grabbed her arm. "It could be dangerous."

WHAM! Hoagie punched Albert square in the face. "You're right." Virginia said and sat back down. We all looked in surprise as Hoagie and Fanny came over to us. Fanny's face was furious and she was squeezing Hoagie's arm. Hoagie's face was even more furious and was red with anger.

"That Albert." He growled as he sat down, Fanny next to him. She just huffed and rested her face on her hand.

And awkward silence fell around us. "So…" Bartie started to say. "How about these canteen food huh?" He poked on his lunch tray what seemed like food.

We just ignored him and Rachel asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh you know." Fanny muttered. "Crap like flirting and stuff."

"Not… anything else?" Asked Abby.

"Nope."

Abby and I exchanged a look.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Abby's POV

I walked with Virginia to English after the turn of events. I knew there had to be something up with that Albert dork, but so far nothing had stood out, cept for the fact he was a total sleaze. Virginia walked in before me, but I was stopped by someone. I turned around, and Albert had a hold of my arm. I rolled my eyes at him, giving him the impression that he was trying to hard.

"Look, Abby ain't gonna give yo advice if that's whatcha want." I stated bitterly. He merely smiled wickedly. The glint in his eye was not of joy or happiness; it was pure evil. I knew he was up to no good.

"Oh, I don't need your advice woman." He said, pulling me away from the door and pinning me up against the wall. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than I assumed. "All I need is for you to…cooperate with me. Be with me."

"Hold up, how does Abby know she can trust ya?" I asked. "And what do you mean by 'be with'?"

"Oh, I'm sure such a fine young woman can trust me." His hand went up to my face, and it creeped me out. "Such a pretty face, and a very strong will. You'd be perfect to fight by my side."

I managed to pull my face away fro him. "Fight by your side….yo crazy man. Abby fights for no one."

He smiled an evil one, and pressed my harder against the wall. He made sure I couldn't move before he spoke. "I know about you Abby Lincoln, and I know your secrets. I suggest you either cooperate with me, or you face the consequences of my…counterparts."

"C-counterparts?" Was all I could get out. "What do you mean…"

"Is there a problem here?" We both turned to see Nigel standing in the corridor, his arms folded tightly across his chest. Though I couldn't plainly see his expression in his eyes from his glasses covering them, I could tell he was mad just by listening to his tone. Albert let me go, and pecked me harassingly on the cheek before strutting off. Nigel caught his eyesight, and stared him down as their paths crossed. Nigel hurried over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lifting the rim of my hat. I nodded.

"Abby's fine, thanks to you." I rubbed my arm from where the fancy boy had squeezed my arm. "But he is here for another reason. Though he didn't Abby much more. He threatened me."

When I spoke in first person, it usually meant I was very emotional. And at this point in time, I was both scared and angry about the previous event.

"He what?" Nigel seemed worried. "Well, while he's here, you don't go out of my sight."

"Don't worry boss, I'll be…"

"No buts Abby. You stay with me and that's final." He lowered his glasses. "If our intuition is right, he could be one deadly enemy."

Once we had reached the tree house, Nigel called a meeting. He thought it was best we tell the others about Albert, just to keep them on their feet. My arm had gone red from the encounter, which made Kuki jump on me with questions.

"Right, so we know an old ally has returned." Nigel started, silencing us. "But from a harassment today, we've found out he isn't loyal to us anymore."

"So, he's harassing our girls for fun then?" Hoagie asked. I knew he was implying that I was Nigel's and it seemed to tick him off. Though he let it slide.

"It seems so. He's obviously trying to find a weakness so they'll talk. Meaning you need extra care Kuki, not that I'm offending you or anything."

She gaped at his remark, but she knew she was a blabbermouth. "Fine, as long as Wally can take care of me." She wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, and both Hoagie and me gagged sarcastically.

"Guys, let's get serious now, alright?" Nigel cleared his throat. "Now, there has been suspicion about Albert working for the Delightful Teens, and unfortunately it might be true."

"So wait, he hit on you Abby?" Kuki asked.

I blinked a few times. "Wouldn't call it hitting. Call it threatening."

"But he did come onto you?"

"Well, if pinning someone up to the wall counts then yes."

"But he kissed you, so…"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

Kuki shook her head. "No, I was just seeing what we have to avoid."

Nigel slapped his forehead and slumped on the podium he was standing at. We fell silent, and he straightened up.

"Look, just keep someone close to you at all times. If he really is working for the Delightfuls, then we've a lot more trouble on our hands than we thought."

I met his eye, and I knew he was also talking about Lizzie. They hadn't broken up, but they were just taking a break. And if she decided to take him back…then he'd have a hard time running the mission. I nodded at him, indicating I understood how serious this was gonna be.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nigel's POV

It was a friday afternoon and like any other bunch of lazy boys, we went last minute shopping for tuxes for our dance tomorrow. "This is so cruddy." Complained Wally. "Shopping's for cruddy girls..."

"I offered the suggestion of khaki uniform." Said Patton. "So it's either that, Aussie, or tux."

"Can't I just wear my shirt and jeans? geez."

"No." Said Bartie. "Unless you want Kuki to tear you down limb from limb."

We entered the tux store, which was one of the very few that existed in this mall, and an adult with a blue thinly striped shirt with a measuring tape hanging around his neck walked over to us. "Welcome." He said, his voice cheerful and energetic. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for some tuxes for a dance tomorrow." Replied Hoagie.

The adults eyes lit up. "Oh well you came into the right store."

"No shit." Whispered Patton.

"Follow me! My names Rupert by the way"

We followed Rupert towards the back of the room where there seemed to be cubicles of change rooms. "Now what sort of tuxes were you looking for hmm?" He asked.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Ugh, this is so cruddy!" Groaned Wally.

Rupert shoved us one by one into the change rooms gave us many styles and outfits to try. Wally was still complaining. I had already decided on my tux along time ago. Simple black jacket, black slacks, white shirt and black bow-tie. But Rupert didn't listen and kept giving me more styles to try.

I eventually managed to get what I wanted.

"Oh now we have to go shoe shopping!" Groaned Wally, as we left the store, carrying our tuxedos that were stored neatly in a plastic protector.

"Um... don't look now but Delightfuls at 3 o'clock." Hoagie mumbled into my ear. So I did the natural thing and looked. There stood five teens, stuck together like glue in matching uniform.

"Well, if it isn't Nigel Uno?" They said in perfect unison. Even if I have heard nearly all my life it still gives me the creeps.

"Delightful Teens." I greeted.

An awkward silence fell around us. Things have changed since we were kids. Because they have no idea I'm part of the Teens Next Door, it's been quite boring between us. We're still enemies but not how we used to be.

"Well I guess we'll be going now." They said. "See you at the dance."

When they turned I placed a microchip on Lenny's helmet. It was clear making it almost invisible, meaning the Delightfuls wouldn't be able to see it. When they were out of sight I got out a mini computer and opened it. I plugged in the earphones and placed them over my ears. On the computer a red dot blinked the Delightfuls current location.

Through the headphones I heard sounds of people talking and feet walking on the floor. I smirked and took of the headphones and put the computer away. "We'll find out their plans soon." I said to the rest of the boys. They smirked too and we continued our shopping.

"Listen well." I called out to my teammates from my podium. "I had an encounter with the Delightfuls today, but little do they know I had planted a tracking chip on them which picks up sound and tracks them to their current location, meaning we'll be able to know where they are and what they're saying."

"So if they're discussing their plan, we'll be able to know?" Asked Kuki.

"Exactly."

I pulled out the computer and they all rushed to my side. "Only I am allowed on the podium." I said. They looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave in. "What the hell."

I put the volume to full blast so that everyone could hear. I switched the computer on and the red dot blinked again. Only this time the dot wasn't blinking in the Delightfuls mansion as I thought it would... it was beeping 2 blocks down from the mall. We listened carefully to any sound. "Abby doesn't hear anythin'." Abby said.

"Shh!" I hissed.

More silence. "Maybe they saw it?" Suggested Hoagie

"Just when we think we're one step ahead of them..." I mumbled.

"Look, if they do have a plan, we're just gonna hafta find out tomorrow." said Abby.

"Yeah... alright." I sigh. "Meeting dismissed."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Abby's POV

So, tonight was the big night. The night whether we could figure out the Delightful Teen's plans or not. The other girls had come over with Patton and Bartie to get ready, and from there we'd all head to the dance together; just so it'd seem natural. But as I saw Virginia letting Rachel and Kuki do her makeup and hair, I started to have second thoughts about it all. Kuki had decided on a pink frilly dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was curly, and a token crown was pinned at the top. Her makeup was also pinkish colours, which made her look about seven years older. Rachel had her hair pinned up in a funkier fashion, was wearing pale shades of blue as eye shadow, which went with her light blue one strapped dress. Virginia had a red corset top on, a black split skirt with red underneath to fill in the split. Kuki was applying reddish lipstick, and Rachel was applying very faint red eye shadow. I stood with Fanny and watched, as I was surprised she had failed to put her outfit on.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked.

"Same back at ya." She replied. "I've gotta do my hair before I get dressed. So it won't fall out during the night."

"At least you got an excuse." I muttered.

"All done!" Kuki stated excitedly, looking up. Her bubbly expression turned to a sarcastic frown. "Abby, you need to get dressed."

"Numbuh 5's havin' second thoughts." I replied lamely.

"Oh no you don't silly." She grabbed my arm, and took me to where she got changed. "You are going to put that dress on, and then we'll make you pretty!"

I rolled my eyes, and slipped off my clothing. I took off my hat, and dropped everything on the floor. Then I stared at the foreign material I was about to place on.

"Numbuh 5, it's only this one time." I told myself before grabbing the dress.

It took a while to get on, as it hugged every curve of my body. But I came out, carrying my high heels. And I thought the dress was gonna be bad. Fanny had put on her dress since then; a simple green strapless with markings on the torso. Her hair was pinned up, with a few pieces hanging down her face. She grinned at me, and pushed me down in the seat.

"Now, we have to make you extra special tonight." Rachel said, pointing a brush at me. "Take the braid out."

"W-what? Nuh uh. Numbuh 5 doesn't take the braid out."

I felt a tugging on my hair. Virginia dangled the hair tie in my face, and unraveled my hair. I had grown it a lot since I was ten, so it was almost touching the floor.

"Wow Numbuh 5-T." Rachel commented, pulling a hand through my hair. "How long does it take you to wash this?"

"Long enough for the water to run cold." Kuki joked. "Now, stay still. We are gonna make you so unbelievably gorgeous you won't even believe it's you."

"And what? Numbuh isn't now?" I joked back.

"Of course you are." Kuki giggled, going through her makeup bags. She excavated a thing of eye shadow. "So, I think you're a purple person…"

Fanny shook her head. "No, she's more of a dark brown person. That or gold." She searched for some makeup. "Purple will make it look like we punched her out."

"Well, you'd match you date then." Virginia smirked.

"Very funny. And he isn't Numbuh 5's date." I said in a bummed tone. "We're only goin' together coz of the mission."

"So you say." Rachel whispered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I had, but I wanted to see if she'd repeat it.

"Nothing, I didn't say a word." She replied, moving to my back and gliding the brush through my hair. Fanny grabbed my hand, and started to work on my nails.

And I knew I was either gonna thank them or kill them after this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Nigel's POV

The boys came over my place to get ready except for Patton and Bartie. Patton preferred it to get ready with his girlfriend and Bartie tagged along. We all stood outside on the footpath waiting for the girls to come by with the L.I.M.O. (Limo Immensely Moves Operatives). "What the crud is taking them so long?" Huffed Wally, adjusting his orange tie.

Once Wally dressed in his tux I could hardly recognise him. He looked different with a black jacket and slacks, with a white shirt.

"Girls are usually fashionably late." Said Hoagie. He wore a white blazer, slacks and tie while his shirt was blue. He ditched the goggles and cap. "Just wait."

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was currently 6:30pm and the dance started at 7:00. "Oh finally!" Groaned Wally. The LIMO turned around the corner and abruptly parked in front of us. The door opened and out stepped Patton and Rachel, Virginia and Bartie, Fanny and Kuki.

"Hello there." Said Rachel.

Hoagie went to hug Fanny but she stopped him by saying, "ever heard of a hair brush?"

Hoagie chuckled. "Well I have to arrive with messy hair, or by the end of the party people will be asking what exactly happened between us in the 'private room'. Hehehe."

"Oh you have such a sick mind."

Hoagie replied by giving her a peck on her lips.

"WALLY!" Kuki shrieked. "Omigosh! Is that you? You look so different."

"Uh... yeah." Wally stuttered. I suppose he was a little too stunned by how magnificent Kuki turned out.

"Abby, you can't hide in there forever!" Called out Virginia.

"Nuh-uh. You aint gettin' Numbuh 5 out there."

Rachel and Virginia climbed back inside the L.I.M.O. and pulled her out by her arms. Even though they struggled they managed to bring her outside. "You're date is ready Nigel." Said Rachel.

I couldn't help but stare. Abby looked so... magnificent. Her purple dress was very sparkly and long, stopping at her ankles and had a split on the left side coming from top thigh and frills out lining the hem of the split. Her hair... was more beautiful than her dress. Not even I have seen it out of it's braid, but it looked amazing in a high ponytail tied up with a purple scrunchie as the tips gently swished around her mid back.

"Boss?"

I snapped back to reality as Abby waved her hand in front of my face. "Welcome back to earth." She said. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Right. Are we all ready?" I asked the group.

They all nodded. We were about to board the L.I.M.O. when my mum came busting through the door. "Wait!" She called. "I need to take your photos!"

"Mu-um!" I groaned. But I didn't win. She got us all together for a group shot then all the 'couples' alone. I must admit I did feel quite nervous standing around Abby, especially for a photo. She put her arm around my shoulder and my mum kept bugging me about hugging her waist, as it was 'more romantic'. When my mum was satisfied with the photo's she took, she went back inside the house and we boarded the L.I.M.O.

"Alright Numbuh 6789-T" Rachel addressed the driver. "We're ready to go now."

"Yes sir." He replied and started the vehicle.

As the L.I.M.O. drove us to our destination, we grabbed whatever weapons we could and strapped them on our legs, arms, chest, wherever possible. Abby turned to me. "What are we Mr. and Mrs. Smith or somethang?" She asked with a smirk. I just chuckled sheepishly in reply and I could feel a blush creep upon my face.

As we entered the hall our school had booked for the dance we all were dazzled by the amount of pink heart-shaped balloons, streamers and other decorations. Even though they were all pink they were quite amazing. "Ooh a slow song's about to start." Giggled Kuki. "Come on Wally!"

"Uh... wha?" Wally only managed to say before Kuki dragged him all the way to the dance floor. She put her hands around his neck and he tried really hard not to look so nervous. We all tried to contain our laughter. Hoagie, Fanny, Bartie and Virginia made their way to the dance floor as well.

"So you guys going to dance?" Asked Rachel.

"Oh nah." Replied Abby.

"But you have to. You are on an undercover date-"

"Yeah, right." Patton coughed. Rachel hit him square on the chest with the back of her hand. "Ow."

"As I was saying... you're undercover, so to not dance'll seem suspicious don't you think?"

Abby and I said nothing. Rachel and Patton walked to the dance floor and started dancing like everyone else. "Rachel's sorta right ya know?" Abby said.

"So you wanna dance?" I asked before I knew what I was doing. She nodded and we too made our way to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

"Nigel?"

"Hmm?"

"You... know you're my best friend right?"

I smiled. "And you are mine."

She smiled too and it looked like she was about to cry. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel my heart beating eleventy buhmillion miles per hour. I looked up and I kinda wished I hadn't...

A very angry Lizzie was marching up to us.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Abby's POV

I felt Nigel stiffen up, so I looked in the general direction he was looking. As I saw Lizzie storming over to us, I immediately let go of Nigel and stood beside him. Lizzie stood right before us, her foot tapping very angrily on the floor.

"Nigie, you and I need to talk privately." She said in a tone that basically told me to rack off. I looked at Nigel and nodded once before leaving them alone. I could tell that Nigel really didn't want me to leave, but gave in and faced his girlfriend. I made sure I was close enough to listen in though. I had a feeling she would be interfering with this mission.

"Look Lizzie, I'm not trying to avoid you. I said I was spending the night with Abigail."

"But Nigie, I'm your girlfriend. Not her!"

"I know, but I promised…"

"Nigie, break that promise. I want you to spend the night with me."

"But, what about your date?"

"Date? Albert only escorted me. He said he'd bring me so we could talk, and he could talk with this girl he's interested in."

I sighed, and got Fanny's attention. I signaled, and she nodded once. She grabbed Hoagie, and they began dancing a dance we knew everyone wouldn't know and would watch instead. Of course it worked, and I made a move back to Nigel. He knew what Lizzie meant, and wasn't impressed by it.

"Lizzie." I addressed as I reached them. "Where's Albert now?"

She turned to me, and tried to size me down. "Who said we had finished our private conversation?"

"Look, there's no time for it…"

"Oh I get it, you're trying to worm your way in between us? Is that it?"

"No, it's not…"

"Whatever. You've been jealous of me and Nigie's relationship since day one. Admit it."

"Would you just let Abby speak…"

"No, I don't need you to tell me lies." She eyed me viciously. "You are not getting in the way of our love!"

She took a swing at me, and I grabbed her wrist as I moved to the side. I think I caught her off guard by my speed, but the heels I was wearing slowed me down. I honestly don't see how girls could wear them. I pulled her around, but no too hard so she wouldn't fall over or something. She growled, and came back for more. I blocked her fists, and grabbed her hands as she went to punch me.

"If that's the was you wanna play it." I sighed, jumping over her and holding her hands behind her back. I could see in the corner of my eye, that Albert was talking to the Delightful Teens. They seemed quite angry, and pointed in Nigel's direction. I gasped as he advanced to my boss, a hand delving to excavate a weapon. I was tied up with Lizzie, but Rachel was free.

"Rachel!" I called, pointing. She nodded, and her act began.

"Let me go you witch!" Lizzie cried to me. "So, you think your friends can help you?"

"Yeesh, are ya gonna let this go already?"

She glared at me, and I couldn't help but snarl back. I let her go, and rushed over as fast as I could. Well, it was hard when you've never worn heels before, and people were staring as I hobbled and stumbled over. It was lucky I did, because Rachel's attempt wasn't really working.

"We're not done Lincoln!" Lizzie screamed at me. "It isn't over until one of us wins!"

"Come on, you know you'd rather hang out with a girl like me." She was always a good actress, and I think by Patton's look not too far away, she was overdoing it.

"Look, I have business with Nigel I need to take care of." Albert replied. Rachel saw me coming, and winked when Albert wasn't looking.

"Hey, Lizzie said you were looking for Abby." Ugh, how I hated saying it. But I made it seem like I was desperate, which seemed too believable to Nigel. I glanced at him for a second, and he seemed somewhat jealous.

"Exactly. And besides, Nigel owes me a dance!" Rachel said before grabbing my boss and dragging him away. And as I turned to Albert, I saw disappointment in is eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Nigel's POV

I watched in horror as Lizzie and Abby fought. Abby seemed to be winning, but only because Lizzie's not much of a fighter. I felt guilty that this was happening, like it was my entire fault, that I dragged Abby into this mess.

Lizzie kept swinging punches to Abby but she did nothing but block them. Lizzie growled and decided to give up on the punches… and go for the claws. She snarled as she tried to scratch Abby, but she managed to block her.

I could feel my jaw drop. Never have I witnessed something like this in my life. I could see Abby was struggling in her heels but she was able to manage. I knew Lizzie could get aggressive but never like this. I almost couldn't watch. Lizzie decided to go back to punches and she swung her fists in the air continuously missing Abby. Abby though managed to grab her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." I heard Abby sigh.

She jumped over Lizzie and held her hands behind her back. That's when I decided to go stop them but I stopped suddenly as I heard Rachel's name being called out. Then all of a sudden Rachel popped out from nowhere and started flirting with Albert, who was no less than 2 metres away from me. She gave me a little wink and I knew it was all an act, but all the way from the punch bowl I could see Patton wasn't quite happy.

"Come on, you know you'd rather hang out with a girl like me." She said. I must admit she was quite the actress.

"Look, I have business with Nigel I have to take care of." Albert replied snidely.

I looked over to where Lizzie and Abby were fighting, but they weren't there. My heart skipped a beat.

Then from out of nowhere, Abby walked up to Albert. "Lizzie said you wanted to see Abby?" She said desperately. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I caught myself glaring at Albert through my sunglasses and I stopped before I made it seem obvious.

"Exactly. And besides, Nigel owes me a dance!" Rachel said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the dance floor. I turned my head and watched Abby and Albert suspiciously. "Psst, Nigel, if anything goes wrong, we're going in for an intervention, kay?"

I turned back to Rachel. "Mmm-hmm." I replied. We watched them and I couldn't help but feel like punching the living daylights out of Albert.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Abby's POV

I knew it was little dangerous what I was doing, but I dragged the interferer outside to talk with him. As soon as the door was shut, I leapt at him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I asked. "What are you doing here exactly?"

"My dear, if I told you, it wouldn't be safe for me." He was snide as he spoke. "And it's a surprise for you, wouldn't want to wreck that, would we?"

"Look, Abby don't trust you as far as she can throw you. And she's not buying your excuses." I glared at him. He merely smirked, and held me against the wall.

"You may not trust me now, but you will in due time." He replied. "I have high expectations from such a fine girl like you."

"Abby already said she ain't fighting for you, or with you for that matter." I spat.

"Who said I needed your approval?" He replied, making my pupils dilate. He was seriously not on our side, and he had big plans by the sounds of it. before either of us could do anything, I pulled the gun from my leg, and pointed it directly at his head.

Bad move.

"Ah, nice weaponry you have there." He stated. "Tis a little big for you though, isn't it?"

"It's not the size that counts." I clicked the trigger. "It's what you can do with it."

We heard voices, and I put the gun back without another word. And as the door flung open, I felt him grope me and passionately kiss me. He was forceful, and I couldn't break free. And as I finally got away, my team had seen everything. Nigel seemed the most disappointed, Kuki a little shocked, and Wally ready to punch someone. I backed away from him, and left without another word. I took my shoes off, and broke into a run. I ran through Patton and Rachel, who seemed a little confused about my sudden urge to run. Through teary eyes, I saw Fanny attempt to grab me.

"Abby, come back!" I heard her cry.

I kept running, ignoring Virginia's cry for me to slow down, Bartie's attempt at following me, and Hoagie's hand shooting out and a grabbing my arm. I pulled away from him, and kept going. I didn't want to be there, and I didn't want to face Albert again. So I ran back home. I ran past my house, and continued down the street. I reached the tree house, and fell onto the grass in exhaustion. I sat there and breathed heavily, trying not to let the tears flow. I knew that it looked bad to them, and I had no idea how to explain what exactly happened. I knew that Nigel wouldn't believe me. Kuki maybe, and Wally? He'd listen to me, but I don't know about believing. I got up after a while, and headed for my room, where I could sit on my balcony and analyze the night.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the balcony railing and watching the stars, but it must've been a while. I heard the rest get home, but I didn't move. I didn't want to face any of them right now, and not because they caught me getting harassed. No, it was because I was going to be used against them somehow, and the further I distanced myself, the less likely I'd be that one.

"Numbuh 5-T?" I heard Wally's voice from my door. It seemed concerning and sympathetic, which I found surprising coming from him. I heard him step out to my side, and leant on the railing. "What was all that about tonight?"

"Look, Abby doesn't wanna talk about it." I said with sharpness in my tone.

Wally didn't back down. "Look, I know you would never kiss that frog any day, so tell me why you ran."

I looked in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't going to leave until I told him. "Fine. But promise you'll keep this between you and me, alright?"

"Well, you just spoke in first person, so it must be serious." He replied, helping me get down. "Ah promise I won't tell anyone."

"Ok then." I breathed in deeply, and started. "Albert's been harassing Abby for a few days, saying weird things. If Abby's intuition is right, he might to use her against you. But as to why, she hasn't figured out yet."

"What?" Wally said, grabbing my hand. "You sure he said that? It doesn't make any sense."

"Which is why Abby doesn't know what he's planning." I replied. "I thought if I just play low for a bit, he might not go ahead with plans."

Wally looked in concern, his frow burrowing by the second. "Well, if you need anyone to look after ya, ah'm here for ya."

"Thanks Wally. Abby appreciates it." I replied. We embraced each other tightly, and when we let go, we faced a few unhappy faces. Kuki and Nigel looked a little angry, and the rest seemed a little confused. I slapped my forehead in embarrassment.

How was I gonna explain this?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Nigel's POV

It was the next morning and I was making myself a cup of coffee with buttered raisin toast. I carried it to the table and sat down to eat it. On the other end of the table sat Kuki. She had a purple rainbow monkey sitting in front of her on the table and she was fiddling with the arms. Wally sat on the couch watching T.V. with the volume on low. I watched him.

Some Valentines this turned out to be. I didn't even get to mend things with Lizzie, and now I'm getting suspicious about Wally and Abby again, and I think Kuki is too. Why do I care anyway? Also, we never got to find out the Delightful's and Albert's plans and for all we know… Abby could be part of it too.

I shook my head. No, no way would Abby join the bad guys. She knows better than that. She'd never betray us… she'd never betray me.

The door opened and Abby emerged. She walked over to the fridge to get milk and started pouring herself some cereal. She walked over to the table. Kuki gave her a look and she backed away. "Fine, Abby'll eat her breakfast in her room." She sighed. As she walked away, my heart told me to call her back but my anger stopped me. Some sort of conflict started happening on the inside of me and it made me feel sick.

Hoagie and Fanny walked through the door; Abby didn't see them and bumped into them. The cereal fell all over Abby and a little bit onto Fanny. "Abby, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Abby whispered and ran out of the room.

"What's… going on?" Hoagie asked. No one replied. In fact the only one polite enough to was the T.V.

The conflict continued. My heart saying go after her and my anger saying leave her alone.

_You're her best friend. You said so last night._

_Yeah right. She's taking you for granted._

_Why would she do such a thing? She's too loyal._

_Exactly. That's what she wanted you to think._

_But… you know deep down, no matter what… she'll always be your best friend…_

My heart won. I got up and went after Abby. "Abby please." I said while knocking on her door. "Open up…"

No reply.

"Please… Abby… I need to talk to you…"

The door opened and there she stood. She was in her blue shirt and black pants and held her cereal-drenched pajamas in her hand. She turned around and walked back into her room and I followed suit. "You didn't come to my room last night." I said as I sat on her blue sofa.

"Abby didn't think yo wanted to see her." She replied monotonously as she sat on a purple beanie bag. I didn't reply.

I didn't know what to say.

"Sit." I eventually said and patted the seat next to me. Abby stared at me and eventually walked over to sit next to me. "You remember last night when you said I was your best friend?"

Abby nodded. "I want nothing to come between it." I said. "So are you going to tell me what's up with Albert and Wally?"

Abby looked away and started to cry. "Hey." I whispered. "Shh." I pulled her into a tight hug and she returned it. She started sobbing into my chest.

"I want to tell you… but I'm afraid." She said.

"Afraid of what?"

"Albert."

I sigh. "What happened between you and Numbuh 4-T last night?"

"Nothing. He was just being a friend to me… I'm sorry if I hurt Kuki again."

"She'll get over it."

We didn't say anymore and just sat on the couch hugging each other for a while as Abby continued to cry into my chest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Abby's POV

Basically, the weekend sucked really badly. And what's worse is that we have another enemy to deal with. And we can't prepare for him, coz we didn't know how he'd go about things. But now it was Monday morning, and the girls were all in the change rooms getting ready for dance. As all the other girls made their way into class, I stopped Kuki before she left as well. She sighed, and smiled at me.

"Before you say anything, I understand." She said calmly. " I know you don't like Wally that way. I was just a little…jealous when I saw you. But I'm fine now."

"You sure?" I asked. "Because you weren't so happy this morning."

"Yeah, tension got to everyone I guess." She shrugged. "We'd better get to class."

I smiled, and we both headed for dance. It was a little empty now that the dance lessons were over, but now we had to perform for the end of the year.

"Right class. We're getting back to business." Our teacher chimed. "Get into position girls, and I'll start the music."

I stood beside Virginia, and we rolled our eyes. Today was gonna be one of those days.

It came to the end of the day, and we were pretty down and exhausted from boredom. As we reached the gates, I noticed Maurice waiting for me. Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Abby's gonna hang with Maurice tonight." I said. "Don't worry, it's not a date or anything."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Nigel asked me.

"Of course I will. It's Maurice." I said. "Jus' don't wait up for me."

I waved goodbye, and met up with Maurice. He smiled when he saw me, and gave me a brief hug.

"So, ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure am." I replied, grabbing his arm. We both walked off, and I felt Nigel's eyes on my back. I looked back, and gave him a sign not to worry about me. But I don't think he saw it as convincing.

"So, how was the dance Saturday night?" Maurice asked as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, it was fine." I lied. "I went home early because I was tired, but other than that I had fun."

"That's cool." He replied, taking me into a local café. "So, you have to tell me what you've been up to lately."

"Well, been busy with homework and school, the usual. And been spending time with my friends, avoiding Cree…"

"In other words, nothing's really changed since we were in the Kids Next Door."

"Yeah, pretty much." I lied again. I knew I could trust him, but something inside me told me I had to be cautious. "So, you still with Cree?"

"Nah, she's with that Chad guy." He said. "She found out I was working undercover, so it kinda got messy. But nothing I couldn't handle."

"Of course. You were the best after all."

"What do you mean were?" He asked sarcastically. "I still am, though I'm no longer working undercover. I'm considered an adult you know."

"Yeah, but an adult with a cause." I winked, and the waiter came around for us to order.

We talked for ages, and we noticed we were the only ones left. It was pretty dark, so we decided to call it a night. We paid for our several coffees, and said our goodbyes.

"So, you look after yourself, alright?" Maurice asked. "You sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself?"

"Don't worry, Abby'll be fine." I winked, and departed back to the tree house. As I walked down the street however, I was getting second thoughts. I knew I was dissing Nigel's request for company at all times, but for some reason I just wanted to be alone. I walked past an alleyway, but stopped as I saw five silhouettes standing in the end. I instantly recognized them as the Delightful Teens.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, taking a step towards them.

"The usual things that a villain wants." They said in sync. "World domination, our greatest enemy destroyed…"

"Yo still on about that. You guys need a new hobby."

"Yes, we do." Five evil smirks plastered upon their faces. "And you are going to help us."

"Wha?" I mumbled. I could feel someone else there, but I pretended to be too absorbed in the Delightfuls. "Nuh uh. Abby aint helping you or all people."

"Oh, that's too bad." They replied. I felt the extra person coming close, and before anyone could blink, I twirled around and kicked the figure square in the chest. They hit the wall, and I got into an offensive pose. The figure I booted took his mask off, and my eyes narrowed.

"You." I said quietly. I felt a pinch in my neck, and I placed my hand up to scratch my neck. But, my hand reached something sticking out. I pulled it out, and found it was a tranquilizer.

"And Numbuh 5 is out." I whispered before I fell to the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Nigel's POV

I glanced at the time on my radio clock sitting on my bedside cabinet. It was getting late and Abby hadn't returned yet. I was starting to get anxious and worried. _"I told her!"_ My brain said to me. But I knew Abby could take care of herself.

I walked into the lounge where my fellow teammates were watching T.V. silently. "Did Numbuh 5-T come back yet?" I asked them. They all shook their heads unenthusiastically and continued to stare mindlessly at the television. I sat down and watched with them. Nothing interesting was on, just some soap opera. I started twisting the hem of my jacket around my fingers anxiously.

"Uh… boss? Are you okay?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I replied.

"You worried about Abby?"

"No, no. I know Abby can take care of herself. She'll be back soon."

"Shh!" Kuki hissed. "I have to see what Heather's answer to George's question is. I can't believe she still didn't tell him she's carrying Paul's baby."

Yeah, Kuki was really into her soaps but I merely found them pointless and stupid with so many plot holes and bad acting. I just watched mindlessly like Hoagie and Wally. The only one paying most attention was Kuki. Before I knew it the show ended and the time read 8:00pm on Hoagie's watch. "Okay, that's it we're looking for her." I said. I jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. I realized the rest weren't following me so I walked back and stood in the doorway. "Are you guys coming or what?" They looked at each other for a brief second and ran towards me. I lead them out of the tree house and onto the footpath and then….

"Blast!" I groaned. "I have no idea where to look for Numbuh 5-T!"

"Well, I think Heather should be with Paul if he wasn't so up himself. But Josie should so go back to school, as if she dropped out just so she could go out with a college guy…" Kuki raved on.

"Numbuh 3-T now is not the time!" I yelled.

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpy pants."

"Am I the only one that cares about Numbuh 5-T's safety and well-being?"

"Dude, just relax." Hoagie said. "Now, maybe we should just call Maurice kay?"

I sighed and agreed. Hoagie took out his phone and dialed Maurice's number. "No ones picking up." He said.

"He probably has it switched off or something." Suggested Kuki.

Hoagie hung up. "I'm going to call the Lincoln's." And he dialed on his phone once more.

"Hello?" I heard someone answer.

"Uh hi Mr. Lincoln, it's Hoagie-"

"Well if it isn't Hoagie P. Gilligan, with the hat and the goggles and the planes and… daaw you know what I'm talking about. What can I do for ya?"

"Is Abby there?"

"Nope. She said she was going to meet up with Maurice in a café with the coffee and the cakes and the… daaw you know what I'm saying."

Hoagie sighed. "Thanks Mr. Lincoln."

He hung up once again and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Kuki asked.

"Virginia." He whispered. "Hello?"

"Hey Hoagie. Sup?"

"Is Abby with you?"

"No. I haven't seen her since dance. Is something wrong?"

"You don't need to worry."

"Kay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

He hanged up once more. "You're not going to call Rachel?" I asked.

Hoagie shook his head. "She's out with Patton tonight. Didn't you know?"

"Call Abby on her mobile. She might pick up." Suggested Kuki. Hoagie dialed Abby's number and we all watched anxiously.

"She's not picking up!" Hoagie whispered.

"Maybe she has her phone switched off too?"

"I highly doubt it."

I notice Wally's face go extremely white. "You okay dude?" Asked Hoagie. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah think ah know where Abby is." He said, his shoulders trembling. "Follow me."

He turned and ran. We followed him down the street to a gigantic mansion, which could be recognized as one thing only. The Delightful Teen's Manor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Abby's POV

I felt really groggy from the tranquilizer. My body was still numb from it, but my brain was finally starting to function. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw I was no longer in a heap in the alleyway. Instead, I was in some sort of facility. I felt the feeling coming back in my body, so I decided to lift my arm. It stopped about 3 inches, and I looked down to see why. I was shackled to some sort of board, and it was impossible to move.

"Good, you're awake." I looked up at the five eerie faces that consumed my eyesight.

"Delightfoos." I spat, knowing name-calling wasn't gonna do anything. "What are yo plannin' this time? Keep me hostage until my team comes to rescue me?"

They all laughed in sync, and it sent chills down my spine. "No, no Abigail, we have a much better use for you."

"Whateva." I replied. "You know you can't win."

"Oh, is that really so?" They replied. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, in every good-guy, bad-guy situation, the good-guy wins. Enough explanation for yo?"

"Very well, if that is what you believe." They all smirked. "Now, you'll experience our brilliant plan. I'm sure you'll agree with us once you see."

Out from the shadows, emerged the person I never would've expected.

Cree stood at my feet, holding something I have never seen before. She smirked evilly, making the shadows on her face even more darkened.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Crabigail…or should I say, Numbuh 5-T?"

My eyes widened in shock. "How do you know…"

"Well, you didn't think I would find it a little suspicious that you still hang in that treehouse? Or that you are suddenly acting like we like each other?"

Damn, she had a point. But I wasn't going to let her know that. "That just proves I like my friends more than you. Seriously, over the past you were bad, but this is just really bad. What are yo gonna achieve outta this, huh?"

"My satisfaction of the Kids Next Door to be crushed, and now, the Teens Next Door." Her evil grin widened. "And now, watch as our plan unfolds. You will be amused, if not impressed at the end."

She handed the device over to the Delightfuls, who giggled evilly. As they adjusted some of the knobs on the device, Cree held up what seemed to be a blue collar.

"Uh, Abby aint a dog." I muttered.

Cree said nothing, and began to attach it to my neck. I stared at her for a few seconds, and then suddenly, if felt as if I had gone blind. I couldn't see, or couldn't feel anything. And yet, I could. I can't really explain it, but it was as if someone else had control of my body. And then, I knew what had happened.

They were controlling me, and had locked my away in a part of my brain. I was helpless to do anything.

They were gonna use me against my friends. And there was nothing I could do to stop them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nigel's POV

We had contacted the others and now awaited their presence. Out of nowhere a ship crashed into the ground near us, leaving a hole.

"Well couldn't you have done a more subtle landing?" I asked annoyed as 362-T, 60-T, 86-T, 23-T and 35-T.

"Oh well sorry." Fanny said sarcastically. "So what's this big emergency."

"Numbuh 5-T is in there and ah have no idea whot they're gonna do ter her!" Wally waved his hands in the air.

"Right. Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Said Rachel.

"Whot's that?"

"Barge right in and rescue Numbuh 5-T. Teens Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

We all enthusiastically screamed and Fanny knocked down the door with her new and improved M.U.S.K.E.T.

"SHH!" Rachel whispered. "We have to be subtle. We can't let the Delightful's know we're here."

We all nodded and snuck our way through the mansion, tightly clutching our weapons. It was dark but the light of the moon glowing through the windows helped us see our way through.

"Man is this place big." Whispered Virginia.

"Stay close." Bartie whispered back. "It's easy to get lost in here."

"You're not worried about me are you Bartie?"

"Yeah... well... I... you know..."

Virginia seemed amused by his reaction.

"Shh!" Patton hissed violently. I turned away from my teammates and took a look around. All of a sudden I felt something or someone move on the side of me. I turned towards whatever it was, holding the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. out in front of me.

"Numbuh 1-T? Are you okay?" Asked Kuki.

"Yeah..." I replied. "I just thought I saw something."

"What?" Rachel perked up.

"It was probably just my shadow."

"It's dark in here, there couldn't have been a shadow." Said Hoagie. Rachel immediately held out her D.A.R.T.

"Come out... whoever or whatever you are." She whispered.

We all stood around waiting for someone to appear. It was quiet... too quiet. But no one seemed to be there. "Let's keep looking." Patton ordered us and we reluctantly agreed, lowering our weapons. Kuki was checking out a vase and giggling.

"Ooh pretty." She said.

"Numbuh 3-T, this is neither time nor place." Rachel growled in a low whisper.

"Oops, sorry." She replied. She walked over to us and out of nowhere, someone kicked her square on the back and she fell forward.

"Numbuh 3!" Wally shouted. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine Wally."

I took my gaze off Kuki while she got up with the help of Wally and looked ahead of what kicked her and I couldn't believe it. Abby stood there, breathing heavily. Her eyes no longer that bright amber but cold icy blue. On her neck seemed to be a collar. "Numbuh 5..." I whispered.

Abby growled and jumped towards us. She grabbed my arm and held it tight and it was painful. "Numbuh 5-T... I don't want to fight you." I said, holding back the tears. She threw me away and I landed hard on the floor, a good 5 metres away from my teammates.

"Please... Numbuh 5-T... we don't want to fight you..." Rachel said.

Abby ignored Rachel and pounced on her, grabbing her collar. Rachel fell backwards and Abby was on top of her, punching and scratching. Rachel had no choice but to fight back. Patton did all he could to pull Abby off his girlfriend but she was too strong. She seemed to get annoyed by Patton's attempts so took a swing at his face and hit him square in the face. Patton held his nose and took a few steps back. He let go and I saw red blood all over his hand and dripping into his mouth. It didn't take much to make Patton bleed and that's when I came to the conclusion that Abby was now stronger, faster and better thanks to the collar sitting around her neck. She was being brainwashed. When she decided Rachel had enough she got off and started looking for her next victim. Rachel seemed to battered and bruised to move.

"TAKE THIS!" Virginia yelled and jumped on Abby's back. Bartie literally screamed. Abby tried pulling Virginia's hair and wriggling around to knock her off, while Virginia was kicking and punching Abby. Abby fell backwards on top of Virginia. She screamed and groaned in pain.

"Oh my god, Numbuh 23!" Bartie shouted. He tried to run to her rescue but Abby stopped him by jumping in front of him and grabbing his arms. She smirked evilly as Bartie gasped. Abby jumped up and kicked him square in the chest and he flew across the floor. I couldn't watch any more. I buried my face in my knees. I felt helpless but I was too shocked to move. I could hear screaming, groaning, yelling and cussing and then… silence. I looked up. All my teammates were lying on the floor beaten and bruised, all too weak to move with Abby standing in the middle of them. I shakily got up and faced her. She started walking very slowly towards me.

"Well, well, well. You seem to have met the new Abigail, Nigel."

I'd recognize those monotonous voices anywhere. It was The Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane. "Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Why we're right over here."

A light flashed on and I could see the Delightful Teen's standing on a balcony with Albert and Cree. "Destroy him!" They said.

I turned back to Abby and she pounced on top of me causing me to fall backwards. She started punching and scratching away at me. I spotted the collar and reached my hand out to grab it, but she bit me. I retreated it back and shook it. I tried to wrestle Abby off but she was too strong. The punches were painful and I could feel my cheeks bleeding. I attempted again to grab the collar, this time being successful. I tried to pull it off but it was too strong. Abby pulled her hand back to give me one last blow in the face. "Abby… please." I begged. "Don't. I'm your best friend. Don't you remember? It's me… Nigel… please Abby… snap out of it."

Her eyes went wide. "No." She whispered. "No… no… no… no… no…" She swung her fist towards me and I shut my eyes tight. "NO!" I heard her scream. I opened my eyes to see her fist only inches away from my nose. I pulled at the collar again and it fell off.

"Oh Nigel." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"No." I replied. "It wasn't your fault."

We smiled at each other for a brief second before realizing the position we were in. We both blushed and Abby scrambled off me and I got up.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Delightful Teen's shrieked.

"It means…" I said turning to them. "We're going to kick your butt!"

"Uh… I don't think so." Chuckled Cree. "You see, there's seven of us… and only two of you."

Then all of a sudden, as if on cue, my teammates got up unsteadily. They may be bruised and weak, but they somehow found the strength to fight on. "Who's out numbered now?" Rachel smirked.

I grinned triumphantly. "Teens Next Door… BATTLE STATIONS!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Abby's POV

I was ashamed at what I had done, but there was no time for apologies as Albert and Cree leapt down. And from the balcony, the Delightfuls opened a few doors to let a few of their minions in for us. Large steel shutters came crashing down, and the only was to get out was to defeat all of them. Without even thinking, I went for my sister. Like instinct, she smirked as I came for her, fist pulled back. I feinted my punch, and tripped her over instead. She hit the floor with a thud, and that was the signal for the rest to get into action. My sister sat up, and I stared down upon her.

"You know sis, you've gotten quite good." She said as she got to her feet. I back flipped a few times, and readied myself.

"Well, someone's gotta be." I replied, leaping up and flying towards her with my foot. She seemed like she wasn't ready for it, but I misjudged her. She grabbed my ankle, and started swinging me around. The same move she used on me all those years ago. She let go, and I collided with Fanny. We both went crashing to the floor, both groaning.

"Guys!" I heard Nigel call from afar.

I sat up, and rubbed my head slightly. I looked up, and saw Cree advancing on me. I looked at Fanny, who seemed a little out of it, but I had no time to help. I leapt up, and tackled my sister to the floor. She struggled to move, but I held her down.

"Where did all this strength come from?" She asked with a hiss. I smirked down on her, and used all my weight to hold her down.

"You see, unlike you, I don't need machines and stuff to get stronger." I leant down to her ear, and whispered something that made her eyes widen slightly. "I get my strength from my heart. And in my heart I keep friends. So, my friends keep me strong. Something you'll never know."

Cree roared, and shoved me off her. She grabbed me by the arm, and flung me away. As I skidded on the floor, I noticed she was advancing on Nigel. I growled, and got up to run to them. I skidded to a halt when she held him in a lock position, and held her ray to his head. He seemed a little too weak to get out of her grip.

"I knew you'd stop in your tracks." She grinned evilly. I took a step towards them, but she pushed the gun closer to his temple. "Uh, uh, uh. You take one more step, and he's as good as dead."

"Leave him out of this." I hissed. "We've got a score to settle, so we may as well do it now."

"Abby, just go for her." Nigel said quietly. "You know that we all have to make sacrifices."

I looked at him in shock, and shook my head. "I'm not sacrificing a friend because of her!" I spat as I pointed to her.

"Abby! You've got to do this!" He yelled back. "You can't think about us! The fate of the Kids Next Door is at stake!"

"NO!" I yelled back. "I'm not moving! I'm not going to let you die because my sister is using you as bait!"

"Abby…" Nigel began, but was cut off by someone crashing through the roof. The figure stood back up to full height, and I gasped at who it was.

Maurice stood and faced Cree, with marbles in between his fingers. He smirked, and threw one right at her feet. She shrieked and covered her face, and Nigel ran slowly from her.

"Maurice?" I asked, too astonished to move. He turned back and winked, then turned back to Cree. She waved the last smoke cloud away, and growled at the newcomer.

"So, come to spoil the fun, have you?" She spat before leaping towards him. He advanced towards her, and they clashed in the center of the room. I turned to Nigel, and looked at him in shame.

"You alright?" I asked. He didn't answer, and his gaze was behind me. I turned around, and blocked an attack from Albert. I looked at Nigel, and ushered him back. "Stay back, I got this one."

Albert smirked, and went at me for another swing. I did the same at him, and we met in the middle. Everything seemed like slow motion, as our eyes met as we both sailed past each other. We both landed, and he fell, holding his stomach. I felt pain in my neck, and felt dizzy. I staggered for a little, then fell face first. I couldn't see of move, but I could hear Nigel's voice faintly. I felt two hands roll me over, and slip under my body. I felt myself being lifted, and yet I couldn't do much else. And slowly, I felt my mind shutting down on me for the second time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Nigel's POV

I looked down at the lifeless Abby in my arms. "Abby? Are you alright?" I whispered. She replied with a faint groan. I sighed in relief that she wasn't dead. I looked up and Albert seemed to have quickly recovered because he's heading straight towards me. I couldn't reach my weapons, so I clutched Abby tightly and readied myself to leap when he came too close. He made an attempt to grab Abby but I was too fast for him. I knocked my feet and the rockets popped out from underneath, allowing me to hover a few feet above Albert. "Try and get her now, fancy pants." I spat.

He smirked and tapped his feet. He had built in rockets like mine. He flew to my level and tried again to grab Abby. I managed to dodge. I looked down at the fight happening below us. Rachel and Patton were helping Maurice fight Cree and the rest were fighting the Delightful's in some robot. Albert tried and tried again, but I kept escaping. I lowered my self to the ground again and he did likewise. We faced each other for a while until Albert started advancing towards me. Then all of a sudden Fanny slid in front of me and blasted Albert back with her Mustard gun. "Get Abby away from here!" She said.

I didn't take a second to question her and took off. "Ya wanna get to Abby, you're gonna have to get past me." I heard her say.

I didn't look back. "Maurice!" I called out. Maurice assured Rachel and Patton. They nodded and advanced on Cree to make sure she doesn't stop him as he ran towards me "Take Abby!" I screamed. "Take her someplace safe."

I handed Abby to him. "Gotcha." He said, carrying Abby in his arms.

I watched him take Abby away and once he was out of sight I turned back to Albert who managed to defeat Fanny. We both knocked our feet and flew to the air. We charged towards each other and wrestled. I tried to force him into the wall but he was surprisingly strong.

"Where's you get this strength from Al?" I asked.

He smirked. "I've had years of training."

He let go of me causing me to lose balance. He charged at me again but I blocked him. He threw punches and kicks but I managed to dodge or block. I threw my own kick and managed to hit him in the chest. He flew backwards but quickly recovered and flew towards me once again. Then from below us a massive explosion caused us to go unbalanced. Once the smoke cleared I saw the Delightful's sitting in a heap of metal and electronic scrap. "Never underestimate the power of a sherbet bomb." Virginia triumphantly grinned.

"Let's go! We got what we came for!" Rachel screamed. I lowered myself to the ground again and with my teammates busted out of there.

Maurice was outside waiting for us still holding an injured Abby. "Is she gonna be okay?" Wally asked.

Maurice nodded. "Sure…" He said. "She just needs some rest."

He handed Abby back to me, saluted and walked out of our sights. Abby opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Heya boss." She whispered. Everyone sighed relief. Virginia, Patton, Bartie and Rachel stepped back into their ship and took off again.

"Should we start heading back?" Hoagie asked. I nodded and we made our way back to the tree house.

Once we neared our destination, Lizzie was on the opposite street, most probably waiting for me. From what I could see through the light of the streetlights her eyes went wide and tears started to form on the corners. I looked down at Abby and she looked back at me. He arms were around my neck to make sure she didn't lose balance. I could see how Lizzie could misinterpret our position. I looked back at her. "Lizzie!" I called out. She shook her head and ran. I looked back down at Abby and she tried to avoid my eye. It looked like she was about to cry also. I handed her to Wally and ran off after Lizzie. "Lizzie!" I called out again.

"Go away Nigel Uno!" She screamed back.

Fortunately I was faster than her and I caught up, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "We need to talk." I said. I don't exactly know much about love even though I've had a girlfriend for quite some time but I knew that those four words are words no one in a relationship should hear. Lizzie gulped and nodded. I lead her to a nearby park and we sat on the swings.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. What you saw with Abby wasn't what you think. I wish I could tell you but… I can't. I don't want to hurt you but… I can't keep lying to myself anymore…"

She looked at me and it made it all so harder to tell her. I took a deep breath and continued. "I-I… I'm sorry but… I don't love you anymore."

I closed my eyes expecting a very Lizzie-esque angry outburst. But there was nothing. I opened my eyes. Lizzie was staring at her shoes. "I was expecting that." She said.

"What?"

"I've noticed your behavior Nigel. It was different. Especially round Abby. I knew something was going on between you two… and I was afraid of losing you so I tried everything to keep you. But I guess it was a waste of time. You can't deny the heart Nigel Uno."

We both looked at each other. "You are in love." She said. "With Abigail Lincoln."

I was taken aback by this. But I guess she was right in a way. I have been experiencing new feelings for Abby, so I guess that's the logical answer. The jealousy, over-protectiveness, it wasn't because she was my best friend, but something more. "It's okay though." Lizzie continued. "Because… even though it hurts… we just weren't going to last Nigel. I was a little girl and very naïve but now I know."

I stood up and she did the same. "We can still be friends right?" I asked anxiously.

Lizzie smiled. "Of course."

We exchanged a massive bear hug and laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you home." I suggested.

"You know who's been eyeing you for quite some time?" I said to Lizzie as we walked towards her house.

"Who?" She asked.

"Herbie."

"Oh that nerd?"

"Easy. You gotta be that harsh?"

"Well he is. But he's a cute nerd."

We chuckled. "Well this is my stop." She said. We stood in front of her house. "Goodbye Nigel. See you tomorrow…"

"See you." I said. I gave her another hug and watched her enter her house. As soon as she was out of sight I headed back to the tree house.


	31. Chapter 31

and now it comes to an end. thanks to all that read this, and sorry if it got a little corny towards the end. please R&R!

Chapter Thirty-One

Abby's POV

I lay on the couch, my eyes were closed and my body ached like anything. I heard the elevator pop open, and I opened my eyes to see Nigel walking in. I couldn't read his expression properly, but I did see both sadness and joy mixed together. I sat up with great difficulty, and looked at him with a guilty eye. Luckily he didn't pick it up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting at the end of the couch with my feet. I merely shrugged.

"Bit battered and bruised, but I'll be fine." I said softly. "What about you? Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. That fight took a lot out of me, but you get that."

"Abby wasn't talkin' about he fight." I managed a smirk.

"Well, you must be feeling better, if you want to play guess the problem." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine, if y'all don't wanna tell me, that's fine." I folded my arms, and leant back.

"Look, you get some rest." He said, getting up and briefly holding my hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thang boss." I lay back down on the couch, and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

It was Monday, and once again we were trudging to school. But we were one person short. Today Nigel was walking with his hands in his pockets. He was a little angry that I had refused to stay home, but I had to come to school. Only because of my parents. I walked with Kuki and Fanny, who was supporting a nice cut to her lip, and a slight limp.

"And Nigel was complainin that Abby needed to stay home today." I stated to them.

"Well, I had to make an excuse for being late, and for this. And even though I'm in immense pain, I still gotta come." Fanny mumbled, wincing as she put too much weight on her bad leg.

Hoagie and Kuki helped her get up the stairs and through the door, and then escorted her to the lockers. I looked a little away from them, and noticed Lizzie walking alone. She seemed a little upset, and headed straight for the bathroom. I decided to stick my nose in her business and follow.

"I'll catch you up, just need to go to the bathroom." I said lamely as I left before anyone could stop me. I pushed open the door, and noticed Lizzie was standing at the sink. She noticed me in the mirror, and turned to me. I saw she had been crying, and had obviously attempted to wash her face before anyone could notice. Guess I caught her at a bad time.

"You ok?" I asked, walking to her and placing a hand upon her shoulder. She merely nodded.

"I'm fine." She could see I wasn't buying it. "Okay, I guess I'm not ok."

"Abby can see that." I replied softly. "So, tell her what's wrong."

She sniffed, and nodded again. "It's just, I know Nigel doesn't love me anymore, and he let me down as best he could, but it still hurts."

I felt guilt swallow me whole. I tried to reassure her as best I could. "I know it hurts now, but later on, you'll realize you deserve better. Jus' hold your head up high, and you'll find someone soon."

"Really?"

"Ugh…sure. I bet there's a lot of guys wanting to be your boyfriend."

"I guess you're right." She looked around for a moment. "Abby, why are you helping me? I tried to kill you the other night."

That I couldn't figure out either. Maybe because I was the reason they broke up? "Well, I dunno. I guess I don't see the point in hating someone I spend a lot of time with in the same environment."

"I guess so." She smiled, and headed for the door. "Thanks for your help."

I merely shrugged. She went to exit the door, but stopped to face me again. "Just promise me one thing. Promise you'll keep him happy."

She left, and I looked in confusion. I had no idea what she was getting at, but I was sure I was gonna find out sooner or later.

I had decided to stay after school and practice my dance routine, and to stretch out my muscles. I grabbed the cd player and put it to the floor. I slipped the cd in, and waited for the music to start. Live Your Dreams came on, and I started my routine. It was a mix of hip-hop and pop dance. I stamped my foot and bobbed my shoulders a few times, then stamped forward a few times as the music did. As I did a turn around, I noticed someone was watching my every move. I turned back around, and saw Nigel standing at the doorway. I stopped, and he came over to me.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said. "We need to talk."

"Knew you'd give in." I said. "Were you plannin' to tell Abby yo broke up with Lizzie?"

"Well, eventually." He rubbed the back of his head. "It was for the best."

"For the best huh?"

"Yes well, I was thinking long and hard about how I felt. And I realized the love we had just wasn't there anymore. I felt that love for someone else."

"Man, that is corny." I joked. His face seemed unimpressed. "Sorry, but it was."

"Yes, anyway." He continued. "I came to tell you that…well, I…this is hard to say…"

"Hold up." I said, placing hands on hips. "yo saying I was the other person? You like me over Lizzie?"

"Well…" there was silence. I mentally slapped myself. How could I have not picked it up sooner? A new song came on, and I figured what was coming next. It was Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru, and as the calm rhythm swayed on, I felt Nigel wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and very slowly, we leant into each other. Our lips intertwined, I felt in heaven. My mind was racing, and my heart felt like it was about to explode. We broke apart, and I stared into his glasses.

"So, does that mean we're official?" Nigel asked.

"Nuh uh, a date makes it official." I said with a wink.


End file.
